


Halloween Birthday Bash

by FullmetalDevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Friends bonding, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Some angst, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: The fall season had set in which also meant the coming of Halloween. However, for a certain little devildoll, it was also a the time of year marking his birth as Allison and Thomas began preparations for a large demonic birthday party.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Invitations Amongst the Fall Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/gifts), [InkSpottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSpottie/gifts), [RiYuYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/gifts).



> Ok. this was supposed to have been a 'short' story that grew to a grand total of 85 pages long that took a few months to write as It is balancing characters from a grand total of 7 different people, myself included. 
> 
> SINdy and Confessional belong to RiYuYami (aka trashboatprince on Tumblr)  
> Angel Henry, Bendy, Alice and Boris all belong to Inkspottie  
> Beast Bendy (dubbed BBendy to separate the Bendy's) belongs to Dobermutt on Tumblr  
> Bendy (ITT AU) belongs to SonicCrazyGal on Tumblr  
> Fate belongs to Vespavespa on Tumblr
> 
> nevertheless I hop you all enjoy.

The summer days had slowly dipped down to cooler days where the sunlight was warm, but the air had a cool crisp feel to it. The trees had all put on their best displays of oranges, browns, reds and yellows with each leaf trying to outdo the other before they danced to the earth below. Lawns were covered in the fall leaves like snow only waiting for a grumbling individual to come along to rake them up.

The older man wore a heavy flannel shirt and long jeans as the crisp air was a bit colder then his preference, but was still too warm to wear a sweater. He grumbled as he raked up the leaves into a pile mentally cursing the trees for shedding their growth before the winter months as he was tasked with cleaning the yard. All the while he worked a pair of eyes watched him with little snickers drifting in the air as two figures hid out of sight and waited for the leaf pile to be sufficient size. Thomas pulled the last of the leaves into his huge pile and gently set the rake aside to grab a can to rake them into. Just as he reached for the can with his back turned to his pile a loud 'wheeee!' was heard followed by a series of loud crunches and laughter. Thomas whirled around to see Benny's head barely floating above the leaf pile with his body completely submerged and Allison next to him half buried laughing.

"God damn it, I just swept that up." Thomas loudly groaned while rubbing his hands down the sides of his face as he walked to the edge of the pile earning a few chuckles from his wife.

"Oh lighten up Tom." she snickered "It's time to kick back and enjoy the fall.”

On cue Benny's threads wrapped around Tom's ankles and tripped him up sending him crashing face first into the leaf pile with a loud crunch and a yelp from the older man. When he raised his head out of the pile of leaves with a good collection of them stuck in his hair, he glared at Benny before a smirk grew on his face while the toon grinned mischievously.

"I know you put her up to this, c'mon here!" Thomas lunged for the demon who practically swam away in the leaf pile laughing.

Allison laughed as she watched her husband chased Benny all through the leaves trying to catch him with the occasional light hearted taunts from the demon. It was like watching a real life cartoon as the toon kept popping out of different parts of the pile while Tom was steadily in pursuit. The toon taunted no more when Thomas finally secured his body and tickled him till he fell apart at the seams from his laughter. Satisfied, Thomas laid Benny's wheezing body down next to the can so he can pull himself together while he retreated towards the house with Allison stopping him before he reached the door.

"Hey, I saw these at the market and thought we can try a little idea." Allison held up a roll of orange trash bags.

Tom lifted a brow while taking the roll from her examining them. "What exactly do you want to do with the bags?" He looked back at the bags in hand.

"I think we can fill them with the leaves and paint faces on them like Jack -o- Lanterns since it's too soon to carve a pumpkin." Allison sheepishly grinned.

Her answer was met with a raised brow from her husband along with the hint of a scowl "I guess."

Allison couldn't hide the small frown that formed on her own face. She gently grasped onto Tom's sleeve and nudged him towards the house, but stopped when Benny lightly tugged on her pant leg.

"Are we still going to fill the bags?" He looked up at her noticing her small frown.

Allison bent down wearing a soft smile as she rested her hands between Benny's horns. "Can you start filling them for me while go inside for a minute? I'll join you once I'm done."

Benny looked up at Tom before looking back at Allison worried before nodding and gathered up the roll of bags from Tom. He opened up a bag and started stuffing them with leaves while Allison followed Thomas back into the house.

Once inside the house Allison nudged her husband gently "Hey, what's wrong? You've been very quiet lately and you tickled Benny till he fell apart which you normally don't do."

Tom sighed heavily before leaning against the wall. "Sorry, it's just that this time of year reminds me about the time the studio fell. I still get nightmares about it and building that damn machine. Seeing the yellows and browns reminds me of that damn place." He covered the sides if his face. His mind drifted to the time where the halls were echoing with the screams of trapped staff followed by the inky monsters. Ink swallowing the halls and the studio as a whole. His thoughts were disrupted by warm hands placed over his own and had gently directed him to look forward to be met with Allison's gentle sympathetic eyes.

"We all have things we regret and still endure the nightmares from that place. A lot of good people died that didn't deserve it, but at least we are alive. You may believe building the ink machine was a mistake and it's your fault, but it's Joey's." Allison gently hugged Tom "He put the monster in the machine, not you. Besides, you did finish the machine at this time of year and with your efforts it helped give birth to our little toon. Benny's birthday is coming up and it's just in time for Halloween."

Allison's words made Tom's eyes go wide. He completely forgot that he finished the machine and made Benny before Halloween. He remembered he had finished the machine in October but couldn't remember when. A small smile graced his face as he leaned his head onto Allison's shoulder. While he always felt guilty about building the machine and the events that followed, Allison had bluntly pointed out the fact that he didn't put the magic into the machine, joey did. That his boss is responsible for all the lives lost, not him, and that at the end of the day they made it out with their lives and the lives of their toon companions. Despite the hell they've seen, Benny and Bendy both were the lights in their lives and that one of them would be celebrating his first true birthday alongside a fall holiday.

"Sorry for that. I-" Tom silenced when Allison put a finger gently over his lips smiling warmly at him.

"There is nothing to apologize for. We are all human and have our crosses to bare. We will have our tender moments and we are entitled to them, but we need to have the strength to keep walking. Not just for ourselves, but for those around us as well. Now c'mon, Benny doesn't know about his birthday and I want to combine it with Halloween since they are so close together. Put on a smile for him, he's already looking forward to Halloween." Allison gently grabbed Thomas's sleeves and tugged on him pulling him outside to join Benny in stuffing the orange trash bags.

The family spent half an hour stuffing all the bags to the brim to make the nice round uniform shape before tying them off. Once they were done and they made sure the bags wouldn't open, Benny's stomach grew teeth as it took on a smaller version of his 2nd mouth as Ragdoll. He opened his 'mouth' and allowed the ink to pool at its base before taking a small cup and scooping out a cups worth of the accumulated ink before closing back up. He got a few concerned looks from his parents, but told them it was completely safe and that it was only excess ink. After some persuasion Tom and Allison finally grabbed 3 paint brushes and dipped them into the ink. Allison showed Benny how to make a basic Jack-o-lantern face as she carefully painted one on one of the bags getting a nod from the demon.

Benny dipped his brush in the ink and looked at the orange bag before him. He wanted to paint his own design and asked Allison if he had to repeat the face she had drawn earning a 'no'. A small grin grew on his face, he wanted to draw his friends! He carefully started outlining his best friend SINdy's face on the bag before carefully filling in the black along with the dripping ink from SINdy's eyes. He liked how it turned out. While he started painting then other Bendy he knew, both Tom and Allison looked at his Jack-o-Lanterns with increasing concern. Allison was dead certain something was wrong when Benny painted a strange looking cat with a large grin, a cat she remembered had once appeared in her yard along with an Ink demon she did not know.

"B-Benny?" She approached the little plushtoon.

He looked up at her just as he finished painting an outline of a Bendy that wasn't filled in with black and had round eyes instead of pie cuts with little bags making it look sleepy. "Hmm?"

"Umm… what are these?" She gestured to the various bags the toon painted. Depictions of beast Bendy on one bag, a strange eyed Bendy leaking ink from his eyes, an orange bendy, another with a white in the pie cut, a humanoid toon with a halo and the inky cat she remembered.

Benny looked at her worried with a small frown forming on his face. He wanted to paint his friends, but forgot that his parents never met them and after the incident with Shadow it left his mom shaken.

"Ummm…. Can we talk about it later?" He nervously fidgeted earning a raised brow from his father.

Allison bent down and gently rested her hand on his head. "Fine, but for now let's finish up and head inside for dinner." Her comment earned a small nod from the toon.

Benny went back to painting leaving Allison and Tom to watch. Allison suspected that the images Benny was painting were other characters he somehow knew. If that was the case, how? When? Where? Benny didn't go out unless he was with her or her husband and Tom would have mentioned something if they bumped into another demon. Especially if it was like the one that looked like Bendy in his ink demon form that came for the ink cat and kitten. She pondered over many possibilities while Tom silently watched with equal concern.

Tom knew he only made two Bendy's with the ink Machine and after Allison's explanation of her encounter with another Bendy he couldn't help but question how many there were. He could have sworn the accursed machine had been shut down till Henry accidentally started it up again 30 years later. God he hoped that Joey didn’t somehow make more of them. If that’s the case where are they? How did one suddenly appear at his home after all this time? His mind raced with thoughts and potential scenarios before he glanced at Allison. He knew his face must had betrayed him as she lightly smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder whispering 'I'll handle it' before urging him back inside to get ready for dinner. Truth was he didn’t want to leave her, but Benny was the only one that would know of any other demons as well as to be able to fight back if need be. He’ll have to trust her to find out what’s going on from their little plushtoon.

Allison watched his husband reluctantly retreat towards the home occasionally glancing back before going inside. She knew he was concerned and truth be told, so was she, but the last thing she wanted was for him to fly off the handle at the toon in fear. It wouldn't solve anything. She took a deep breath and walked back to Benny who had just finished the last strokes on his bags.

"So Benny" her words caused him to flinch before he looked up at her "Do you want to talk about it?" She bent down and sat in the grass and patted the ground next to her.

The toon looked at her with concern, but knew there was no getting out of it. Benny let out a sigh in defeat before setting his brush back in his hammerspace along with the excess ink and sat next to Allison. He felt warm hands gently lift him up setting him on her lap hugging him. They stayed like that for awhile with the toon completely content at her warmth while she lightly rocked back and forth before he heard her speak.

"So." Her voice was soft. "Who are they?" Allison put on a soft smile trying to mask her concerns. Being gentle with the toon was the only way she knew she would get a straight answer from him, unlike her husbands breaking down the front door approach.

Benny could tell she was anxious but was trying to hide it. His friends can be a bit energetic but they mean no harm. He took a deep breath before sighing and gestured to the first bag he painted with an oval eyed Bendy with an iris and pupil whose eyes were leaking ink along with his widows peak. His best friend that stumbled into his hut one day and since then they hung out at every opportunity. "His name is SINdy."

"Sin...dy?" Allison lifted a brow while following Benny’s gesture to the bag.

"He's my best friend and is really nice and fun to hang around. He can't speak though, and has a cardboard sign he carries with him that writes what he wants to say. He accidentally fell through a portal in his world that lead him to ours" Benny watched as a look of horror flashed on Allison's face "But only he can come through the portal." He quickly explained. "Nothing from his studio can follow him as its an ability unique to only him." He watched as Allison looked at him and then back at the bag concerned. He could tell she didn't like the idea of a demon coming and going without her knowledge.

Allison looked at the bag mulling over Benny's explanation. It did concern her that another strange Bendy had just popped up in their home or somewhere nearby without their knowledge. Then again it was a serious question as to how Shadow and Cloudy ended up in her yard that day, a question that never got answered. What was more baffling was the 'his world' comment. Did that mean there are other worlds similar to theirs? Did Shadow and the intimidating Bendy come from another world? How do the Bendy's just come and go without anyone noticing? Before she got too deep into thought she felt a small tug on her sleeve making her look back at the little devil in her arms.

"He is still stuck there." The toon spoke softly as turned his head towards the bag "He is stuck at another version of the studio with his father and a demon. They haven't been able to escape despite their best efforts so far and they have a horrible demon there trapped with them and I can't help him other than to let him stay here for brief moments."

Benny's words tugged at a painful string in Allison's memory. The pain of confinement and inability to obtain freedom from a living hell. Seeing Benny's concern over another Bendy who can only get a fleeting taste of freedom before having to go back was heartbreaking. If Benny called this 'SINdy' his best friend then SINdy must be similar to him. A little sweetheart who is trapped in hell on earth.

"What about the other one? The one with the odd horns?" She softly spoke gaining the toons attention once more.

"Oh he is Bendy" Benny looked at the bag. "He has a 'reading room' where not only does he have a library but also portals to other worlds. To him our world looks like a book that he can enter." Benny looked back at Allison and wore a small smile "He and SINdy are the ones who's been helping me read. SINdy will sit with me reading and will help me break down the words while Bendy provides books as helps out as well. Bendy loves bringing over adventure books to where we sometimes make little toys out of either his ink or my fabrics to play with. He is really good at making sculptures. Though occasionally if we have a bit of a problem with some of the reading or if we get a bit too loud Confessional will come out to either help us read or to tell us to tone it down so we don't get into trouble."

Allison lifted a brow "Confessional? Which one's that?" He sounded like he was older than the small group as she looked around trying to see if any of the images on the bags could be perceived as an older figure.

"Ummm admittedly I didn't draw him" Benny mumbled making her look back at him in surprise. "He lives inside SINdy and only speaks on occasion, SINdy did a few drawings of him but he doesn’t come out."

Allison raised a brow "Inside SINdy?"

"Benny reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a piece of paper and a bit of ink. "SINdy is like me except he was a cardboard cutout instead if a doll." he explained as he drew a rough outline of the toon, Allison nodded as he listened. "SINdy wears his heart out in the open and if he's in trouble he can remove it allowing Confessional to come out.” Benny drew a small heart in the outlines chest and then a ghostly figure that wore a mask with teeth. “Confessional watches over SINdy kinda like a big brother, but he is a real demon. He is pretty nice, but if we mess up too much we get a lecture." Benny sheepishly chuckled.

Allison listened to Benny's description of Confessional's relationship with the toons as well as another Henry whom was turned into an Angel toon in his world. Both man and demon oversee the younger toons and provide support or words of wisdom as needed. He admitted that they liked to visit the Angel Henry as often as they can and all of them have been learning sign language from him since he is mute. Uncle Henry as the group calls him has a Bendy as well, but he gets a little clingy to his father figure and can be a bit standoffish at the other toons wanting to spend time with their uncle. The description of the other Bendy being clingy to his father nearly made Allison laugh since she remembered that when they got out of the studio Benny was almost glued to her. It was amusing to see that many of the little demons are somewhat clingy to their parental figures.

Benny then proceeded to describe a familiar sight to Allison. Beast Bendy. This Bendy has escaped his studio with his Henry (Allison couldn't help but notice the steadily growing Henry count) but he was stuck in his beast form for a long time. He was eventually able to revert back to normal and is pretty good at domestic chores as he was showing them how to properly fold clothes and clean. His mother listened to the tales of this Bendy chuckling at the mere thought of Beast Bendy folding T-shirts while looking totally pleased with himself. Despite his looks he was a good boy at heart and had a strong desire to help his older parents.

A look of nervousness flashed on Benny's face as he looked at the last bag, the bendy with only with an outline and round sleepy looking eyes. He chuckled as he pointed at the bag. "He is Fate. He's technically a god who looks like a Bendy at the moment. He's pretty funny and can shape shift into many animals. Sometimes if we are wondering what an animal looks like he'll turn into it to show us. Though he is a prankster through and through his friend Goldy who is another Bendy but much taller, keeps Fate somewhat in check. Both of them are funny when together as Fate likes to play with Goldy."

A fond smile crept on Allison's features as she listened to the remainder of Benny's stories of his friends. He told her that occasionally another Bendy named Ben drops Shadow off on occasion where they play for a little while in his hut. Cloudy can’t come over as Ben doesn’t want the kitten traversing the dark puddles with him for fear of losing him which is understandable. Shadow loves to sit and listen to the toons read or will play with some of Benny’s yarn. He described all the times his friends came over and they mostly kept to his little hut playing or working on little craft projects. Allison realized that the common denominator was that small stone building that they decided to let Benny use.

"Benny" the toon stopped talking and looked up at her. She put on a warm smile. "Can I see your hut?"

The toon looked nervous but nodded. He slid off her lap allowing Allison to stand up and she followed him to the stone hut towards the back of the property.

Allison remembered when they first moved into the home they didn't know about the hut till Tom explored the backyard and discovered that what they thought was just a wall of weeping willow trees was actually a ring of them and in the center was a small stone shed large enough to be a single room. The roof if the shed needed a little work, but the building itself was sound and Tom decided that it should be a playroom for Benny for on the off chance that people come over and he can't be seen. She had a hard time believing that this was a gathering place for other Bendy's until Benny opened the door.

The interior of the room was well kept with a small pile of pillows beneath a what looked like an ink stain on the wall. A small table had been set up with a small pile of books and a few papers along with a few drawings. On one side of the room was a bookcase filled with books and some of the titles she did not recognize at all. As she paced about the room Benny watched her nervously. She asked about the stain on the wall learning it was a portal for SINdy, the strange book with a stitch pattern being something similar for Bendy. She asked about the various little projects the toons had been working on together all the while Benny answered her nervously.

"You're not mad ... are you? He wrung his gloved hands together.

His inquiry was met with a smile and a gentle hand on his head. "Sweetie. I'm not too mad and I wish that you were more comfortable with saying something sooner. I admit when Shadow showed up along with the other Bendy I was scared, but if I had been warned about the possibility of toons hopping from one world to the next I could have been better prepared. You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Benny nodded in understanding with a small smile gracing his features, she wasn't mad at him. Next thing he knew Allison scooped him up lightly tickling him in her arms earning a small fit of laughter from him.

"C'mon let's go eat some dinner" his mother cooed.

Allison carried Benny into the home and set him down at the table only to have Thomas give him the miniature stare down before Allison threatened to muzzle her husband before he got started. Benny was uncomfortable eating next to his father especially after their earlier episode with him, but Allison reassured him that nothing was wrong and that she'll talk to his dad later. The toon ate his dinner before excusing himself to his room to read before bed.

While the toon was disposed of Allison took a moment to explain to her husband as to what Benny told her for which the man naturally got angry. He calmed when she bluntly told him that the reason why Benny never said anything was because the visiting demons were his friends and didn't want to cause any harm and kept to only the hut and on the rare occasion the backyard.

Thomas let out and exasperated sigh while rubbing his temples "So you're telling me that there are more of them and that they can somehow hop from their world to ours. That somehow the stone hut outback is a meeting place for them and they can communicate with each other." His statement got a nod. "And you're telling me you want to invite his friends over to spend the night and then go Trick-or-treating as his Birthday present? Personally I don't think it's a good idea" he crossed his arms in a huff.

"I figured you didn't, but Benny has no reason to lie about his friends let alone his best friend. He was scared to tell me the truth, but fully admitted to everything he and his friends have been doing. I think things will work out as they sound not all that different from him. Plus it's a night to where they can openly run around and not have to hide their horns." Allison wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'll handle things so you don't have to worry."

Toms shoulders sagged as he rested his head on her shoulders returning the hug "You know I will anyways."

His statement was met with a chuckle and a peck on the cheek. "I know, and I appreciate it."

Allison broke the hug from her husband and finished washing the dishes before cleaning up the remainder of the kitchen. Tom retreated to Benny's room to check on him and to make sure the toon was tucked into bed. Allison snickered when she heard Tom's shouts as Benny was roughhousing with the man as the toon clearly wasn't ready for bed and was in a playful mood.

A thoughtful expression graces Allison's face as she heard Benny whoop in triumph over defeating his father before his cheers turned to cries of 'nooo'. Since both were disposed of she quickly retreated to her room and dug around her dresser. Her grin stretched wider when she grasped her prize and quickly retreated to the kitchen seeking out any spare stationary. She set a small watch down and made sure the time was correct and that Am and Pm were correct before carefully writing out a small note.

_Dear. Mr Sindy_

_I would like to invite you to my son Benny the stitched demon's first birthday party. His Birthday is actually on the 27th which is 2 days from now, but I'd like to celebrate it on the 30th and 31st with the 31st being Halloween. If you are able, I would like for you to come over on the 30th in the morning and to stay with us until the evening of the 31st. Room and board will be provided. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_   
_Allison Connor_

The letter was carefully folded and placed inside an envelope along with the watch. Allison double checked the watch to make sure the day and time were accurate before sliding it in and sealing the envelope. She wrote the SINdy's name on the front before pulling out several other pieces of paper and wrote out similar letters, but requesting for the toons to arrive on the morning of the 31st. She carefully addressed the envelopes to Bendy, Fate, Beast Bendy, Angel Henry and Shadow. She paused briefly at Shadows letter as she wasn’t completely certain the ink cat could read but suspected it could, if not the other Bendy, ‘Ben’ as Benny called him, should be able to.

With the last stroke of the pen Allison grinned at the finishing touches on the envelopes on the letters before gently sealing them. She carefully grasped onto her treasures before slipping out the back door and made her way towards the back of the house where Benny's hut was concealed.

The hut wasn't so welcoming at night as it was during the day. The willow trees cast eerie shadows consuming the structure they guarded, almost as if they were warding off any intruders. Allison slipped between the trees and felt around the wall of the structure making a mental note to have Tom install a small light so they can at least see the door. Her fingers finally grazed the border of the door before she felt around further until her fingers felt the smooth metal of the door knob. A triumphant grin graced her face as her hand eagerly grasped onto the door knob and twisted before pulling on the door. The door didn’t budge. She looked at the door baffled as to how Benny simply opened it for her earlier with ease. She tucked the envelopes under her arm and used both hands to try and open the door. A small twist and a few tugs later the door finally gave way granting her access to it's interior. Her fingers immediately sought out a light switch that cast a warm soft glow on the room.

'Great. Now how do I get this to them?' Allison pondered as she paced around the room. She ravaged her memory on Benny’s commentary about how he communicates with his friends. She noticed the book on Benny’s table that had an elaborate cover with the characteristic outline of Bendys head. Benny commented about how this was to the other Bendy, the owner of the reading room which should be the easiest to contact. She looked at the envelope addressed to the first toon and carefully lifted the cover of the book and slid the invitation under it’s pages. God she hoped this worked and that she wasn’t grasping straws. While she waited to see if there would be some sort of response or if the letter even go through she turned her attention to the large ink stain that was on the wall. SINdy's portal and the one she needed to contact the most.

Allison studied the ink on the wall wondering how exactly she was gonna get the letter to him. Benny said it was a portal to the toon for which Henry’s Bendy had commented on the dark puddles being like a tunnel. However that wasn’t helping her now as she didn’t want to ask for help from her toon as it is supposed to be a surprise with his friends coming over. Allison lightly pouted with her growing frustration as to how the ink worked for the demons. She recalled Bendy walking out of the ink and Benny reaching into himself to pull out what he needed. Maybe she could just copy them and put the letter in the ink as well. She paused her thoughts and looked at the letter. ‘Gotta test the theory first.’

A quick search later and Allison held a small piece of paper before the ink spot and she steeled herself before gently folding the paper vertically to give her hand and the wall some distance before gently placing the edge of the paper to the ink. Must to her annoyance the paper looked like it was only covered in ink until she felt a small pull and the paper disappeared into the ink soaked wall. She waited with baited breath wondering if it went through before another piece of paper emerged from the wall with a note written on it.

_**'Hiya! How are you?'**_ There was a little happy face drawn on the side of the paper.

Allison chuckled at the note. She couldn’t believe it worked! This must be SINdy that Benny spoke of. She looked at the envelope and carefully placed it on the ink spot and gently pushed it through along with a reply written on the note. 'Please read this, I would like to see you soon.'

\---------- On the other side ----------

SINdy was getting ready for bed and was passing by the recording booth and was shocked to see a piece of paper emerge from an ink stain in the booth. It had to be Benny! Setting his sleepiness aside for a moment as his dad could wait a bit before bed, he quickly picked up the paper and carefully ran the tip of his finger under his eye before scribbling his message and passed it back into the ink.

His grin stretched wide in anticipation from his friends response only to get an envelope with a paper attached to it saying 'please read this, I would like to see you soon.' His face morphed to confusion as he plucked the envelope out of the ink feeling that there was a small weight to the parcel. He carefully pulled the envelope open and slid the watch out looking at it confused as to what was the purpose of the time piece before his eyes landed on the invitation.

His eyes grew wide at the invitation as he was instantly excited about it being his friend's birthday. Worry quickly replaced his excitement as he realized that the sender beyond the portal was Benny's mother, that somehow his family found out about him. A small frown formed on his face as he reread the letter. She wanted him to come over to play? Would she be ok with someone like him?

SINdy grabbed a black piece of paper and thought for a little while before carefully writing a response.

_**Dear Mrs. Connor,** _

_**I would love to come, but are you ok about another demon like me there? Benny told me about shadow and Ben. I don't want to scare you since I don't look like a normal 'Bendy'.** _

He carefully folded the paper and slid the note back through the portal and waited. SINdy had to admit he was excited about being in Benny's home for the first time, but was also wary. Benny had told him of his mothers very concerned reaction about Shadow and Ben whom showed up out of the blue one day. Benny's father his world's Thomas Connor reacted even worse given his history with the Ink Machine.

SINdy fidgeted while he waited for a response. God he hoped Benny's mom would allow him over. He would really like to play with his friend without fear of being seen, let alone the possibility of being told to never come back.. A little piece of paper emerged through the ink, he slowly reached and plucked it out of the puddle and began to read with his eyes growing wide.

_Dear Mr. Sindy,_

_Regardless of how you look I'd still like for you to come over. How a demon looks on the outside doesn't attribute to how they are on the inside. Looks don't matter. Benny said you were his best friend and that is more than enough for me. The backdoor will be left open on the morning of the 30th. Please be there._

_Ps. I don’t know how to contact the remaining guests. If you are able, can you please send these invitations to them for me?_

A grin stretched itself across SINdy's face. He couldn't believe it. Benny's mom really wanted him over regardless of his nature and how he looks. He hastily grabbed a paper to reply.

'Thank you, I'll be there. I will gladly deliver them for you as a thank you for inviting me.’

Once the letter vanished into the inky void, SINdy grabbed the invitation and carefully looked at the watch. He waited patiently for the remaining invitations to come through the portal for which he quickly stowed them in his hammerspace. The little cardboard demon could hardly contain his excitement and practically skipped down the hall to his father’s side eagerly showing him the invitation for which earned a chuckle from the man and a promise that he would be careful. He was going to a party! The little wandering demon leapt onto his father's lap leaning into him while his gloves were on his back, it was the best he could do to hug his dad since he has no arms. Now all he had to do was wait. He looked at the watch hoping for the day to hurry and come before he was tucked into bed. Sammy turned off the small light they had in his office while SINdy looked at the little glowing hands of the watch. SINdy vowed that the first thing he would do in the morning was to send off the invitations to the rest of his friends.

\----------- Benny's world----------

Allison chuckled at the thank you note and quickly pocketed the page before checking the other Bendy book. To her pleasure the invitation was gone and had 3 simple words; ‘I’ll be there’. She could hardly contain her own excitement but decided to brush it aside for a touch of caution and determination. She had never met these toons before and truly didn’t know what to expect from them. She could only hope that she wasn’t getting in over her head, but there were 2 older figures that act like guardians so it won’t be just her and Tom watching the demons.

The cool night air welcomed Allison giving her a small chill as she left herself out of Benny's shed and quickly retreated back towards the house. The woman made a mental note to get extra blankets since the nights were cooler now and with them have a guest sleeping over they needed some extra covers. Allison reentered the home to find it quiet and still unlike how she had left it a few minutes ago. Assuming that Tom had finally wrangled Benny into bed she gingerly strode down the hall to her bedroom. Much to her surprise, the room was empty as there was no grumbling figure in the bed as Tom is usually worn out after playing with Benny. Lifting a brow, Allison back tracked to Benny's room to locate her missing husband. She stopped in the doorway smiling at the sight before her. Tom and Benny were both tangled up amongst the blankets on Benny's bed and both were out like a light, looks like their little game ended in a draw.

Allison chuckled and turned off the light singing a small ‘good night’ as she closed the door. It was a relief to see that the two boys made up after their little tense moment earlier, though she could already see a tickle torture session in the morning since Tom is too big for Benny’s bed. If Benny was already this excited then she couldn't wait to see how his Birthday unfolded.


	2. Early Guests at the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is running around preparing for her early little arrival, but will things will soon spiral out of had and the evening hours draw near. Will she be able to handle all that is coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have a special guest mentioned: Gingie owned by PipesFlowForeverandEver

October 30  
(SINdy’s side)

SINdy was up bright and early since he was excited that the day had finally arrived for him to meet Benny's parents. His mother said that she would welcome him in her home regardless and that he shouldn't worry. He had to admit he was still nervous and wanted to make a good impression, but he really didn't have much in the terms of a gift. He couldn't exactly wander about the studio and the only thing the music department had to offer was various instruments and sheet music. He glanced down at the folder he put together with his dad's help before looking back at the ink puddle that lead him to Benny's world. He hoped everything would work out ok, he really liked the idea of being able to come over and to not have to hide. Taking a deep breath and resecuring his present he pushed a glove into the ink and stepped through.

SINdy's gloves were the first to come through the portal as they firmly held onto his gift and sign. However the rest of him wasn't so fortunate and his body tumbled ungracefully out the portal firmly panting his face onto the pillows that Benny kept on the floor for him.

 _ **'Thank heavens for the pillows'**_ SINdy's sign read as he sat himself up before standing and lightly brushing himself off. He quickly double checked his package to make sure it wasn’t damaged before walking to the door. His hand hesitated on the door knob, he had to admit he was a bit nervous, but wanted to look on the bright side of things and summoned up his courage and opened the door.

SINdy’s eyes grew wide as the backyard was dyed with pale yellows and blues of the early morning sky. Small dew droplets kissed the grass and some of the flowers that had yet to open their petals to welcome the dawn of the new day. He stood there admiring the yard before spying a cluster of large orange objects with black markings in them. Taking caution to avoid the damp grass the cardboard demon approached one of the objects realizing it was a bag and that faces has been painted on them. There was even one of him! He giggled silently to himself as he eagerly looked over the bag before remembering his reason for being there and carefully stepped towards the back door. He stood before the barrier that separated the portion of Benny's world he traversed and the rest of his friends world that was off limits. He gingerly lifted a hand up and knocked on the door.

\---- Benny's side ----

Allison danced about her kitchen twirling pots and pans of as many breakfast items as she could think of. She knew her own demon had a sizeable appetite and wasn’t certain as to her soon to be guest for the weekend, let alone the guests that would come a bit later. It was a good thing Tom had agreed to be her errand boy to make trips to the market for her so she can supervise the events. A grin graced the womans face as she set down a bowl filled to the brim of sliced fruits as she took a step back to look over her table.

The table was covered in cut fruits, sausages, french toast, waffles and the batter for the pancakes that just needed to be whipped up and thrown on the stove along with the eggs and this little feast was done. Allison hummed as she grabbed her whisk and began to stir the batter when a small knock at the back door caught her attention. SINdy had arrived. Setting the bowl and whisk down she wiped her hands on her apron and strode to the back door opening it.

Before her stood a small demon the same height as her son and ironically yellowish just like him, but almost like the yellowing of paper rather then sepia tones. However this little demon before her had very off model round yellow eyes and pupils which would have come as a small shock if she hadn’t seen Benny’s drawing of his friend in advance. What surprised her was what looked like ink lightly dripping from his eyes and part of his widows peak, something that she took as a sign of stress which she was guessing was normal for this little demon. A pink heart resided in the toons chest which was the heart she assumed was the heart that Benny had mentioned that if pulled out, Confessional will come out. A bright smile graced his features as he set a folder down and held up a hand. Wait. There was no arm attached. It was just a floating glove while his other hand held up a piece of cardboard.

_**'Good Morning Mrs. Connor. Nice to meet you, my name is SINdy!'** _

Allison looked down at the little cardboard demon before she bent down and gently scooped SINdy into a warm hug. "Nice to meet you too SINdy." she chuckled. She had to admit she couldn’t find it within herself to be afraid of a little demon that reminded her so much of her own. SINdy was being so polite and formal she found it too adorable to not pass up.

SINdy was shocked by her hug, he wasn’t expecting such a kind and warm welcome from the start. He wasn’t even getting many whispers from her as he would with some of the other people he’s met.The few whispers he did hear were small regrets that he remembered Benny telling him about and that they were things beyond his mother's control. She was a kind soul who deeply cared about her family and friends. He happily wiggled in her arms wearing a huge grin, she liked him and was accepting of him! His excitement paused when he felt her drawing him towards the house.

His hands shot up waving at her before pointing towards his sign.

 _ **'Wait. I brought Benny a present!'**_ He pointed down at the folder with a little ribbon tied around it.

Allison cradled SINdy in one arm and grasped onto the folder with the other. "How about I hide this for now until it's time to open presents. Ok?" SINdy quickly shook his head in agreement before he found Allison gently poking him in his nonexistent nose. "For now how about joining us for breakfast?"

 _ **'Yay!'** _SINdy swayed in Allison's grasp before he was brought into the home and she closed the door.

SINdy stared wide eyed into the kitchen at all the different items that he's seen in other universes. He even recognized some items he's seen at grandpa Gingie's. He didn't know Bennys family had similar things. Allison chuckled at the small demon who frantically looked around the room trying to take in the sights. She gently set him down watching him wander around while she pulled out some plates from the cupboard.

"Want to help me set the table? They'll be out once they start smelling the food." Her voice drawing SINdy’s attention to her as she held out a small stack of plates.

 _ **'Sure!'**_ SINdy happily accepted some of the plates from Allison and she showed him how to set up the table before she resumed mixing the pancake batter before pouring small amounts into the pan while sprinkling in a few white chocolate chips.

Allison watched SINdy out the corner of her eye as the little demon paced back and forth around the table helping to set up. It was like watching a version of Benny wandering around, it warmed her heart that Benny's friend really was a sweet little boy like him. She felt some of the tension leave her shoulders as she turned back to continue cooking. She realized she had nothing to worry about with this little demon. Humming drifted through the air to accompany the sizzling sounds of the pancakes that no where near rivaled their sweet smell. It was making her mouth water. She quickly laid out the last of the pancakes before starting to cook the eggs. After a time she felt a small tug on her pant leg and looked down to see SINdy holding his sign.

 _ **'I finished setting the table. Now what do you want me to do?'** _He tilted his head slightly.

"Well if you want, you can start eating first since they are taking their sweet time getting up." Allison gestured to the table with all the food before pouring the scrambled eggs into a bowl.

At her comment SINdy's eyes went wide at all the food she had prepared. Sure he saw it when he was setting the table, but he thought it was only for the family. He looked back at her confused while the words changed on his sign.

_**'You mean, I can eat breakfast with you? I didn't set a plate for myself. I thought it was just you you guys so I put the spare away.'** _

Allison looked at the table only seeing 3 plates, she chuckled before looking at SINdy. "Silly of course you're eating with us. Why else did you think I asked for you to come early. I don’t invite anyone over early and not feed them like I would my own."

Allison soon found SINdy leaning against her leg with his gloves grasping onto her before one glove floating up with 'thank you' written over and over along with a heart. 'Huh, this must be how he hugs' she thought to herself while watching the little grateful demon.

"Now go sit at the table while I get you a plate."

SINdy nodded and immediately booked it to the table trying to get onto the chair while Allison had gone to the cupboard to pull out a plate and cup before grabbing a fork. When she turned around she saw the little cardboard demon struggling with getting onto the chair. She chuckled and set the plate down before gently lifting him up onto the chair properly. Once he was properly situated he flashed her a big excited grin before looking over her shoulder and somehow his smile got even wider before his sign floated up.

_**'BENNY!'** _

Allison looked over her shoulder to see Benny standing in the doorway with his father completely gobsmacked. The plushtoon was too shocked for words as he looked at SINdy then at Allison in a mix of shock and confusion.

"W-what's going on?" The toon finally locating his voice.

Benny couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sure it was normal for SINdy to come over, but they always stayed in the hut. What was he doing in the house, let alone at the breakfast table? What’s going on? The plushtoons mind raced a mile a minute trying to process what was going on while Alison looked at his confused face chuckling.

Allison checked on SINdy making sure he was situated at the table before leaving to attend to her own demon. She bent down and gently rested a hand on Benny's shoulder. "See 30 years ago Thomas finished the prototype ink machine at this time. Not long afterwards you were born so while your Birthday was technically the 27th, we decided to celebrate it alongside Halloween since they were so close. After learning about your friends I decided to invite them over to spend the day with us on Halloween. Since SINdy was your best friend and the only one who is still in a version of the studio, I invited him to come early to spend 2 days with us."

As soon as Allison's words sunk in Benny firmly attached himself to her in a tight hug happily squeaking away before words finally formed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Benny couldn't believe it. Not only was his folks trusting his friends, but they even invited them to come over to spend time with them all for his birthday! He would have never have thought that his friends would ever be able to come over and spend time with him openly rather than hiding in the hut all day. His creams of wanting to play openly with them was becoming a reality.

"Now they can come over on the promise that they behave themselves." A rough voice sounded from behind. Benny turned to see Tom scratching the back of his head while yawning. "As long as they behave they can come freely in the house."

The older mechanic soon found a demonic anklet as Benny released Allison and glued himself to him happily squeaking his thanks to him as well. While Benny was being affectionate, Tom looked up at the small demon at the table whom Allison had described him as Benny's best friend. Tom carefully strode to the table with Benny still on his leg before holding out his hand to the cardboard demon.

"Nice to meet you. As I'm sure you heard from Benny, my name is Thomas Connor." Tom tried to smile, but it was cracking as he was trying to pry Benny off with his spare hand which was proving to be difficult as the devildoll was firmly glued to his leg.

SINdy could hear the whispers of Tom's past, the regret, the pain and all the negative emotions he had with his dealings with the ink machine. But they were whispers as the man was trying to fix his mistakes as he was trying to be a father to the results of the ink machine. Even though at the moment Benny still hadn't let go of his leg despite his father's efforts.

A smile grew on SINdy's face as he reciprocated the gesture slightly shaking Tom's hand while he held up his sign. ** _'Nice to meet you as well. My name is SINdy. Thank you for allowing me to come over.'_**

Tom nodded before bending down using both hands to finally pry Benny off his leg. He chuckled before setting Benny down next to his friend at the table before grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard. Allison sat down and started dividing out proportions of food to the chattering demons. SINdy's eyes were sparkling as Allison loaded up his plate with white chocolate pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and a few pieces of fruit. Benny had a good sized stack of waffles and fruit he was pounding down eagerly with Tom telling him to slow down that the food wasn't going anywhere. SINdy was initially shy about eating because of his second mouth, but after some encouragement from Benny he finally started digging in. Allison and Tom were both surprised by the second mouth that split SINdy's head in half but considering their own demon has a mouth that spans the length of his stomach they weren't too surprised. SINdy's smile grew a little more when he realized that they didn't seem to be bothered about his eating method and simply asked him if he wanted more pancakes. Though Allison was quick to notice that Sindy had yet to touch his orange juice and realized that with how his mouth works that he would spill it all over himself since it didn’t open the conventional way. She briefly left the table and got him a straw for which he happily thanked her and proceeded to enjoy the citrus beverage alongside Benny who was already on his 2nd glass of milk.

Tom quietly watched SINdy eat, studying how his 2nd mouth worked and mused to himself of seeing Benny and his friend SINdy both having their second mouths out in full chasing after something. It wasn’t surprising that Benny had a friend that was just as much a bag of tricks as his was. Though he wondered if SINdy was like Benny and had a monsterous form as well since the two were similar. Curiosity was getting the better of him, but he decided to let sleeping dogs lie and not ask.

"So SINdy" Allison's voice sounding above the pleased hums at the table. "Tell us about yourself. Do you have any family?"

SINdy's sign floated above while the words formed. _ **'As Benny told you, I live in the studio still and am trying to find a way out with my father. It's been hard because it's just the two of us as the Ink Demon in our world is trapped with us. He stalks the halls and is really scary.'**_ A small frown formed on his face.

"I see" Allison gave a sympathetic look, understanding a little more about the demons situation. "So how's your father, is he doing ok with you being here?"

A bright smile swiftly returned to SINdy's face ** _'Yep! He's doing fine and he's resting in his department right now. He's the one that gave me permission to come on the promise that I'd be careful.'_**

"Department? What area does he work" Allison smiled while listening to SINdy's story giving him her undivided attention, Tom on the other hand opted to leisurely listen while sipping his coffee.

SINdy made a silent laugh _ **'Oh, he's in the music department. After all he is the director of the department, Sammy Lawrence.'**_

Tom sprayed his coffee choking at the cardboard demon's comment while Allison looked at him wide eyed at the reaction. The older mechanic taking a few breaths before composing himself. "Wait. Sammy Lawrence as in the Sammy Lawrence head of the music department. Mr. Drama queen Sammy?"

SINdy tilted his head slightly at the comment confused. **_'Yes, but he isn't a drama queen'._**

Benny saw the look on SINdy's face and opted to clarify. "See in our world we have a Mr. Sammy Lawrence as well, like your dad he is also the director of the music department. Well former director as we aren't in the studio anymore. Our Mr. Sammy is really fun to play with. He comes off all stuffy, but after awhile he relaxes and livens up a bit. He must get along really well with Henry and Tom cause his face turns red every time they go over the photo albums and he shouts a lot about the photos demanding a copy. He must really love them."

It was nearly Allison’s turn to spray her beverage, but she opted to try and contain herself as best she could. It was cute to think that Benny thought that Sammy's face turning red and his shouting was because they got along. The reality was both Henry and Tom were like vultures circling a carcass with Sammy as he was a very easy person to get riled up. It was even easier as the family album was full of tender or hilarious moments involving much of the former staff and the toons. It just so happens that Sammy gets very worked up about his photos as he likes to think he holds himself to higher standards even though under that hard nosed exterior is a man who cares about the demon’s well being. If anything Sammy is embarrassed he got caught showing his feeling and Tom and Henry pounce on him every time.

SINdy gave off a peal of silent laughter before he held up his sign. ** _'My dad is really nice. Though cause of the ink he has his occasional moments but he recovers quickly enough. My dad loves reading to me. Sometimes we go in the recording booth to play some music together since it's mostly soundproof.'_**

"Sounds like your father is a really nice man" Allison chimed in as she set more pancakes on SINdys plate.

 ** _'Yep! I love him this much!'_** the little demon smiled brightly while spreading his hands out to emphasize his point.

Meanwhile Tom wore a mischievous grin on his face while drinking his coffee. He couldn't wait to tell Sammy about his 'son' from another dimension. The former music director would have fits, shame he wouldn't get to see it though, but hearing the conniption would be just as satisfying. Little did SINdy know, he just gave the aged mechanic plenty of ammunition to go harass their former coworker. If Tom were a toon himself he would be sporting his own set of devil horns and a pitchfork as he was looking forward to a little later in the day when he knew Sammy would be awake.

The remainder of breakfast went by with SINdy and Benny both polishing off the reminder of the meal and both volunteering to help Allison with the dishes. She laughed as Benny dried the dishes and SINdy raced around putting them away. The chores went by like clockwork and they had the kitchen cleaned up in no time.

"Allright boys come with me into the living room." Allison gestured while grabbing a small stack of holiday magazines. She was met with two grinning faces as Benny and SINdy followed her into the living room.

Allison had the boys sit on the couch while she laid out the magazines on the coffee table. The pamphlets were covered in Halloween costumes and decoration ideas. The two demon's eyes sparkled at all the different concepts ranging from child friendly to horror show. They never knew there was so many different things for Halloween. Each toon lightly fingered through the stack giggling at all the ideas, though at a few points Allison had to wonder if it was excited giggles or of them getting a mischievous idea.

"What do you boys want to be for Halloween?" Allison's voice breaking the toons out of their giggle fest.

"Hmmm…" Benny lifted up a magazine that held different costumes designs and started to flip through the pages.

SINdy grinned before holding up his sign **_'Grandpa Gingie gave me a shark costume!'_**

SINdy reached behind himself and pulled out a blue and white costume. He hopped off the couch and pulled the costume over his head and let it slide down letting the shark hoodie rest on his head. A huge grin rivaled the fabric teeth that lined the hoodie as SINdy happily showed off his costume. He loved the costume because it didn’t require arms!

"Awww that's so cute" Allison cooed while Benny cheered for his friend. "So Benny did you pick one?" She turned her attention back to her own toon.

"I liked this one" Benny held up a simple bee costume design. "I'm already yellow so might as well go with it." He handed his mother the pamphlet so she could look at it. “Plus I have a good amount of black and yellow fabric”

Allison hummed as she looked over the design. It was simple enough as all they needed was to make a little fluffy brown vest with little white wings and to have striped shorts. The design was cute and was perfect as Benny could easily wear a small black long sleeve just in case the night air was a little too cold and his sepia yellow coloring fit perfectly with the costume. She noticed at the corner of her eyes that SINdy was looking over the costume with a small frown.

“What’s wrong SINdy?” Allison lowered the booklet to look at the toon alongside Benny who noticed his friends change in demeanor.

_**‘It’s just I wanna be a bee too, but I also wanna wear the costume grandpa got for me.’** _

Benny tilted his head while listening to his friend. “Why not be both? I don’t think there were any rules saying you only had to wear one costume for the holiday.” he looked to his mother for confirmation.

“He’s right SINdy. You can wear both if you want to cause no one is stopping you.” Allison chuckled before having SINdy lean against her with a wide grin. “For grins I might even dress up as a bee as well so we all can go together.”

Both demons cheered and eagerly set about trying to make their costumes. SINdy entrusted Benny to make them since as a stitched demon he excelled in any and all work dealing with fabrics. The pair rushed to the toons room taking the designs with them along with a pair of black long sleeves and pants that Allison lent them for her costume. Tom barely dodged the pair as they eagerly dashed down the hall, leaving the man baffled as to what they were so eager about.

“So what are the conspiring duo up too?” Tom sighed as he rested on the couch relaxing looking rather pleased with himself. He had to admit the resounding tantrum Sammy threw on the phone made everything right with the world. All is well.

“Well for Halloween the boys and I are gonna dress as bees to go trick or treating. It was simple enough and Benny was more then willing to make the costumes.” Allison scooped up the remainder of the Halloween magazines and stacked them neatly on the coffee table before one of them caught her eye. She set the stack down while lifting the small booklet out and a grin grew across her face before she looked at Tom.

Tom flinched at the look, it screamed ‘honey do’ as he tried to edge away from the couch before a melodious voice sang his name.

“Toooom~” Allison held up the picture for her husband to see despite his ‘no honey no’ face. She lightly swayed the photo of a stroller with a small beehive frame built around it with the baby dressed as a little honey bee.

Tom gave Allison his best pleading eyes as she was suddenly pouring on the charm. She even batted her eyes and him giving him a sweet innocent look. God he hated it when she did that. He already felt his resolve breaking the more she played cute while she continuously held the photo in front of him. The final straw that broke the camel's back was Benny and SINdy eagerly running into the living room to show off their bee costumes. Damn these kids! He had to admit they looked cute as they eagerly ran up to Allison to show off as they happily twirled in place before handing over what he assumed was her own costume. Wait, is Benny’s friend dressed with a Bee costume over a shark costume? A Beeshark? Tom didn’t have long to ponder before the next thing he knew, all eyes were on him with the only thought running through his mind; confound it all.

“Fiiiiine” Tom loudly groaned before snatching the photo out of Allison’s hands. “What exactly do you want me to make?” he looked over the photo.

“I was wondering if you can take that old red wagon Norman brought the other day and can make it a little carrying cart to house the toons on the off chance they get tired from Trick or treating.” Allison happily chirped.

“Well I can use the wheels and base of the frame as the wagon itself needs some work. I’ll have to make a frame from scratch due to circumstances. I think I might have enough materials to make it.” He gave a slight smile for which he instantly found himself with a demonic anklet and a second leaning against his leg with his glove clinging to him.

“Allright boys, while Tom is doing that why don’t you two go play outside for awhile?” Allison chuckled as Tom awkwardly waddled to the door trying to head to his garage and workshop. Her answer was a two sets of ‘oks’ as they released her husband and dashed towards the door. “Take your costumes off.” she shouted after them.

A smile tugged at Tom’s face as he watched Allison chase both toons back into the house to have them take off their costumes so they won’t get them dirty. In a way he was thankful that Allison seemed to have things under control for the most part as he himself can work on the little project he was asked to make. He already had an idea in mind as he knew that what he needed to make needed to be large enough to house more than just one toon.

\---------------------------------------------

The evening hours dyed the sky amber and scarlet with small hints of magenta and violet. Benny and SINdy were both resting in the weeping willow trees watching the sunset creep in the horizon. Both toons were enjoying the small touches of the warmth from the light along with the subtle coolness of the night air as it was slowly settling in around them.

“Benny! SINdy! Dinner!” A voice called out from the house gaining the demons attention.

“Guess it’s time to head inside.” Benny grinned as he watched the last rays of the sun fade plunging the sky into violet and blue hues.

SINdy nodded his head before he carefully followed Benny down the tree and headed back towards the house. He couldn’t wait to find out what dinner was as he could already smell hints of whatever was on the menu, and that alone made his mouth water.

The pair entered the home and washed their hands before coming to the dinner table to find that Allison was setting out baked chicken along with a full pot of mixed vegetables and some rice. Benny looked around the room noticing his father wasn’t inside.

“Where’s Tom? Is his still in the garage?” Benny chirped while lightly tugging on Allison’s pant leg.

His mother looked up towards the clock before looking around the room. “I guess so. He’s not in the house. Do you want to go get him for me?”

As soon as the words left her mouth she barely caught a glimpse of the fine amount of dust that has settled on them before it dissipated. She blinked a few times before a laugh bubbled up at the sudden use of toon logic. That was the fastest she’d ever seen Benny move, she didn’t even know he could use that gag. It must be from being around another toon like himself as even SINdy was gone.

\---- Out In The Garage/Workshop ---

Tom was steadily working away in his workshop putting together the base framework he had drawn up on his table. He set down the piece of wood to double check it’s measurements alongside his quickly drawn up blueprint before he felt something tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see both Benny and SINdy.

“Dinner’s ready” Benny pointed towards the door.

A quick glance up at the clock made Tom realize how late it had grown and that Allison most likely sent the toons to give him a break. He stretched wincing from the symphony of cracks and pops from his back while shooting a look at Benny daring him to say something. The toon just grinned at him before motioning towards the door.

 _ **‘How is your project coming along?’** _SINdy held up his sign while looking at the odd frame resting atop the base of the wagon.

SINdy’s question earned a small smile from the mechanic as he pointed at the cart “The base framework is more or less set up since it’s pretty basic. It is quite sturdy as even I should be able to sit on it with no problem. I just need to finalize a few things, install some panels and get a few cushions so it will be a comfortable ride rather than just sitting on wood.”

Benny and SINdy circled the soon to be cart while Tom explained each portion. Benny felt it was oddly large as it would be just him and SINdy riding it if needed, but he liked the idea of being able to get a lift if he got tired. He immediately ran up to his father flashing a huge grin. “After dinner can we help you finish making it?”

“I dunno” Tom scratched the back of his head. His answer immediately attracted both toons to his legs giving equal pleading looks, both were laying it on thick. “Fine, but.” Tom pointed a finger at each one. “You have to clean your plates and help clean up the kitchen before coming out to help.”

The mechanics answer was instantaneous as both Benny and SINdy cheered promising to help while they both grabbed Tom by his hands dragging him to the door to head back inside the house. He stumbled a few times trying to keep up with the energetic toons silently begging for them to take it easy on him as he wasn’t as young as he used to be.

Allison had the table completely set up for the trio when they came back inside. Benny and SINdy were helped to the table while Tom washed his hands and got ready to dig in. Benny and SINdy immediately pounded down their vegetables first making Tom wonder if they were racing to see who finished their plates first. Once both demons finished their veggies they both happily accepted the baked chicken alongside the little stuffed cornish hen that Tom muttered about them being ‘turkey buzzards’. Allison didn’t even attempt to acknowledge her husbands comment and rather waited to see the toons reaction to the stuffing. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand while she watched Both Benny and SINdy take the first bite of their chickens.

Benny’s pie cut eyes grew wide before he looked at his mother quickly swallowing “This is so good! It’s sweet!”

Benny’s statement got a nod from SINdy as he held up his sign with his free hand **_‘I love the stuffing Mrs. Connor. It’s so fluffy and good!’_**

“I’m glad you boys like it, someone.” Allison shot a look at her husband. “Doesn’t like the small hens as they feel that they aren’t fulfilling as they are meant to be a single serving.”

“I just don’t like how you have all those tiny little bones” Tom quickly defended himself while gesturing to his bird.

“Well if you don’t like it, they can have it” Allison pointed at both Benny and SINdy who looked at Tom pleadingly.

The man grumbled and he pulled his plate closer to himself making sure that the demons were well aware of his claim to the food. He didn’t want to admit that the only real reason why he didn’t like the hens was because there was never enough of it. The way Allison seasoned and stuffed them was the perfect combination of sweet from the honey and a hint of spice from the mustard that he simply couldn’t get enough. If anything he was silently loathing that the demons liked it as he was hoping that they wouldn’t want theirs so he can swipe it later. Then again, he learned that SINdy had a fair sized appetite that rivaled Benny’s so the chances of him getting any leftovers were slim to none.

Allison chuckled as Benny and SINdy both make quick work of their meals and helped clean the table of all the dishes alongside Tom. He set about washing the dishes while Benny and SINdy dried them and put them away while Allison slipped out of the groups sight to retreat to the pantry to retrieve a small pink box. By the time Allison got her prize and came back into the kitchen she was shocked to find that the group was gone.

“Tom? Benny? SINdy?” she called out only for her voice to be met with silence.

Lifting a brow Allison set the box on the table before heading out to the garage. A smile tugged at her as she stood in the doorway watching Tom sitting on the floor while Benny and SINdy both watched him while he worked and occasionally helping him hold up a piece of the frame for it to be hammered in place. Deciding to let the group work, Allison lightly strode back to the house setting out 4 plates and forks for when the group was done.

\--- Inside the Garage ---

“And that nail goes here.” Tom pointed at a spot for which SINdy nodded and helped him hold the frame in place while Benny hammered in the nail. “That’s it for this part.”

Benny and SINdy hopped off the frame allowing Tom to look it over properly and even he himself hopped up on the framework to make sure it could hold the weight. He doubted the toons weighed much, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. He gave it his seal of approval before hefting the frame onto the cart and started to screw it down to the wheel base. A light tug on his pant leg redirected his attention to SINdy who sheepishly held up his sign.

**_‘Mr. Connor, what made you become an engineer? How come you built something like the ink machine when you are capable of building so much? I’ve seen other worlds where there were other Thomas Connors and none of them were able to answer my question.’_ **

Tom was a bit taken aback by the rather blunt question as even Benny was looking at him for an answer. It was something he didn’t want to admit to Benny as he felt embarrassed by it, but now it looks like even his friend wondered what was his motive behind the machine.

A sigh escaped the man as he gently rested his hand on the framework as he studied the grain of the wood. “My old man was a salty mechanic who always rode my butt on anything and everything I ever did. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate the man because if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be where I am. He pushed me to strive to learn more and to get better at engineering to where I rose the ladder at GENT corporation very quickly. He taught me about innovation and how to improvise with limited materials and on a tight budget. My skills caught the likes of Joey’s eyes to where he came to my superiors with a dream, golden words and a silver tongue. Honestly I didn’t believe him one bit and told him I will wait with my answer.” Tom turned to look at both demons who were listening intently. “That was until I was heading home and saw some of the poorer children playing with patchwork ragdolls that vaguely resembled the the characters of Joey’s studio. Their parents couldn’t afford the toys and did their best to try and make their children smile. The thought of the smallest possibility that I might be able to make those children's favorite characters come to life in a literal sense and to be able to watch them laugh and play with their favorite characters was very tempting. Even I had to admit as to my own small childish desires to see the toons brought to life. I didn’t want to admit it out loud, but I was familiar with the Bendy cartoons as I often saw them in the theaters and they always left a strong impression on me despite them being silly little cartoons. They made me smile when sometimes I truly didn’t feel like it. When I got home I thought about it for a long time before I finally caved in and agreed to work on the project. I felt it was absurd, but if the smallest possibility was there then I was willing to take it for the children's sake.” Tom let out a deep sigh. “The rest is history as to the development of the machine and both Benny and Bendy’s birth, as well as the fall of the studio along with our imprisonment and escape.”

Benny and SINdy shared equal glances of sympathy. Both toons had to admit that they felt bad for the man as a good chunk of his life was ruined by his job and former boss. He built a monstrous machine with the purest intentions, but it simply didn’t work out. Benny fidgeted with his gloves as he approached his father with the one question that burned in his mind.

“If you had a chance to go back and fix it, would you?” The toon looked up at his father.

Benny’s question was met with a small smile and Tom bent down at the knee to look at the plushtoon straight in the eyes. “No, ‘cause if I did then I wouldn’t have you. You can’t change the past, but all you can do is learn from it.” The man gently scooped Benny into a hug.

Benny let out a small happy sigh in his father's arms as he returned the hug. Even though he realized it was his birthday, he was well aware of the pain that went along with his birth as he couldn’t help but wonder if his father ever cursed his birth in the slightest. It was comforting to know that despite what happened that Tom never once regretted making him. He may regret the misuse of the machine, but he didn’t regret the toons born from it.

SINdy watched with a smile on his face as he listened to the whispers that emanated from Benny’s father. He could hear all his sins but at the end of the day, Tom had made the machine with the best intentions, but unfortunately it had the worst outcome. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was the only Thomas he would ever meet that felt this way about the machine as this was the only Thomas he’s seen that was the father to a Bendy toon. This man was one of the few that he would consider a true parent.

“All right well it’s getting late and I don’t need Allison thinking I fell off the face of the earth.” Tom chuckled breaking the hug to stand up and brush himself off.  
“What about the cart?” Benny pointed at the unpainted beehive shaped wagon.

“We can paint that in the morning when it’s warmer since the night air won’t let it dry for a very long time.” Tom patted Benny on the back to usher him towards the house with SINdy in tow. “Thank you boys for your help”

Sindy grinned and held up his sign **_‘You’re welcome. I had fun seeing the cart get built and even more so when I got to help. Now I can say I lent you a hand’_ **He waved a gloved hand to emphasize his point.

Benny happily agreed with his friend laughing alongside Tom at this friends joke. He had to admit that he had a lot of fun and the games were just beginning.

The group lightly chatted as they retreated towards the home before Ink began to drip from the walls gaining the groups attention. Benny immediately got on the defensive with the mark across his stomach growing teeth as he lightly bared his own. SINdy grinned eagerly at the wall as he was wondering who was getting in a bit too early. He noticed Benny on the defense and quickly place a hand on his friend's shoulder drawing Bennys attention away from the wall only to be met by a grin. SINdy nodded reassuringly as he gestured back towards the wall with a lanky Ink demon stepping through.

“Bendy?!” Benny yelped in surprise at the demon, but then noticed the silence and the intimidating vibes he was getting from him. This wasn’t Bendy, it was the other one that accompanied Shadow. Ben.

The lanky demon said nothing has he held the portal open and a familiar figure emerged from it. The creature resembled a large almost skeletal cat made of ink sporting short stubby horns that resembled ears and a large toothy grin. The inky feline’s grin stretched wider at seeing Benny but it did not move from the demons side. It lowered its head as it sat on its haunches.

“B-Benny who is that?” Tom immediately stepped back away from the two new figures in his yard. He was used to seeing Bendy in his ink demon form as he ran from the devil for 30 years, but this one came off more threatening then their now turned playful demon.

Before Benny had a chance to answer the lanky demon looked down at the inky cat who murmured softly **“Behhaaave yoursssself.”**

The cat nodded lightly folding it's horn like ears down and pressed his head into the palm of the lanky demons hand before the Ink demon stepped through the portal with it closing behind him. The cat watched its creator leave and continued to watch until the ink that made up the portal faded away. Once he was gone Shadow turned its attention back to the group that was looking at it.

“Shadow!” Benny chirped as he dashed up to the inky cat.

The cats grin stretched wider as Benny wrapped his arms around the cats neck hugging it tightly. Shadow lightly head bumped Benny before wiggling its head down to rest it against Benny's chest purring. The toon giggled at the vibrations he was feeling from the inky cat as he scratched the feline behind its horns.

"W-who is that?" A gruff voice finally spoke.

Benny looked up from his friend to see Tom standing at a good distance away from them while SINdy was cautiously approaching to get a better look. A small frown formed on Benny's face as he could tell that the other Bendy's sudden appearance scared his father. Even he had to admit that the other Bendy can come off intimidating, though he suspected that he was just quiet and didn't mean any harm.

"This is Shadow" Benny turned to face his father and SINdy who was now standing in front of the cat looking it over. "It comes from another world like the other Bendy who I know as Ben. Shadow is really nice and likes to play with me when it can. The first time we met there was a little bit of a misunderstanding, but it meant no harm as it was just watching over cloudy."

SINdy tilted his head **_'Cloudy?'_**

Benny flashed a grin "Yep he's an adorable grey kitten with bright yellow eyes. I found him in the backyard a while back and Shadow appeared looking for him. They both come from the same place as Ben as he is Cloudy's owner."

Tom lifted a brow. "That Bendy is the owner of a kitten?" The man was baffled at the statement. He couldn't imagine an intimidating demon such as him with a little kitten. An odd yet amusing image flashed in his head of the scary ink demon with a little kitten playing with his floppy bow tie. He just had a hard time believing it.

SINdy grinned at the large feline and slowly reached his hand to the side of Shadows horn lightly scratching it. _ **'Nice to meet you Shadow! My name is SINdy!'**_

Shadow leaned into SINdy's hand enjoying the scratching behind its horns before it lightly head bumped SINdy in his chest extracting a peal of silent laughter from the toon. The vibrations from it purring was tickling the little cardboard demon. SINdy in turn leaned into the cat doing his best to hug it while he continued to laugh silently.

Benny chuckled at SINdy enjoying the inky feline before his smile gave way to a frown at the sight of his father. He could tell his dad refused to budge from his spot giving the inky feline a wide berth. He suspected his dad was having trust issues and while he himself knew Shadow meant no harm, Tom was very skeptical. Mustering up his courage Benny slowly walked to his dad.

"Tom?" Gaining the mans attention. "Shadow is really friendly, it won't hurt anyone."

Tom looked down at Benny and then back at Shadow. He wasn't a fool. He could tell that there was more to this creature than what meets the eye. A feline is especially testy as even if it may have soft paws, underneath them are claws, even if it is a cat made of ink. They can come off as cute and cuddly, but at the end of the day they are still predators. Plus since this cat vaguely resembles Bendy it would be even more dangerous and anything resembling Bendy isn’t to be taken lightly. A slight scowl graced Tom's face before he felt a hand gently grab his own. He looked to see Benny gently holding onto him and was giving him a pleading look while gently tugging. He could tell he wanted him to give Shadow a chance.

A deep defeated sigh escaped Tom as he allowed himself to be slowly lead to the inky cat as Shadow sat and waited for his approach. The closer he got made him tense up more as he was beginning to regret the idea. Benny pulled him to a foot away from the cat and slowly lifted Toms hand out and held it there.

Shadow looked at the man whom was presumably his friends father. The cat wasn't a fool, it could tell that the man was very suspicious and felt a creature such as it was dangerous. While it is true it can easily handle its own, it wasn't here to hurt anyone. It just wanted to spend time with its friend as it was surprised and thankful its creator let it attend. Shadow knew it needed to let this man know it is here as a friend and not a foe.

Tom flinched when he felt something cool and damp press into his hand. He looked to see Shadow had leaned its forehead into his palm and he felt a weird vibration traveling up his arm. His eyes were wide in disbelief that the vibrations he was feeling was the creatures purring. The purring sound it made was barely audible.

The large cat gently nuzzled Toms hand purring louder to where it was causing small vibrations in the ground. He then slowly moved closer to the man nuzzling him as he gently leaned his side against him and circled around him slowly. Tom all the while was tense at the sudden movement but soon recognized the behavior as a sign of affection. He himself never owned cats but was familiar with their signs of affection as this oversized cat made of ink was going through the same motions. He relaxed slightly as he cautiously scratched the inky cat behind his stubby horn getting an even louder purr.

The back door opened with Allison looking around "Are you boys done with the car-" she paused at seeing Benny, SINdy and Tom with a familiar large inky cat curled around her husband. "Shadow!"

The inky cats grin stretched at the familiar sight of the woman as it knew this was the mother figure to its friend as well as the one who invited it. Shadow edged away from Tom before striding to the door and sat on it haunches looking at Allison while his tail flicked from side to side.

Allison tensed slightly, she remembered the large inky cat just appearing in her yard as well as the confrontation it had with Benny who was trying to protect her. Little did they realize the inky feline was trying to get its friend in their care back. She let out a small sigh and a smile releasing the little tension in her shoulders. Benny said this cat was his friend and they enjoy quiet time together.

A small step of courage and a hand out in good faith, Allison gently petted Shadow and scratched it lightly on the base of its horn. To her surprise the inky cat made a barely audible purring sound as it leaned into her touch.

Shadow was excited and was growing more and more optimistic. So far its friends parents didn't seem to mind it and they were even reciprocating the affection that was given. He could tell he was gonna be watched by the father which isn't all that unusual a feeling for him as he could sense how tense the man was and the look in his eyes. Allison, on the other hand, is a little more open to it and seemed to have relaxed some.

Benny watched as his mom laughed at Shadow purring and gently nuzzling her side. It warmed his heart seeing her become more at ease with a guest who once spooked her. He hoped that she will be more open towards his other friends, but it looks like he won't have to worry for much longer. Benny had to admit he was more concerned for his father who was still watching the large cat with an air of skepticism. He knew Tom was left with a bad taste in his mouth about the machine and is protective over his mother as they had to rely on only themselves for so many years. The toon hoped that someday Tom will realize that not all results from the ink machines are bad. For every dark shadow cast has a small light at its base.

SINdy silently giggled at Allison whom was now being tickled by Shadows purring as the cat was nudging its head into her stomach. It was extracting a good laughing fit from her as it was showing its gratitude for being allowed to come over. He wished Bendy could join them. He knew Allison sent him an invitation and if Shadow could come early then Bendy can to! A mischievous grin graced SINdy's face as he reached into his hammerspace and pulled out his own copy of the book Bendy gave him.

Carefully touching the ink that dripped from his eyes, SINdy wrote to their friend.

**_'Bendy why don't you come on over. Shadow is here too! Allison is letting us spend the night! :D'_ **

Tom saw a small golden light emanating from behind him as he looked over his shoulder to see a book completely open with golden light coming from its pages as it floated in SINdy's hand. What looked like a golden liquid flowed from the pages before it turned black spiraling around the book before converging to form a round mass that began to take shape next to SINdy.

A familiar round body formed with noodle like limbs sporting shiny boots, a white bowtie and gloves. The head was round with a large white face with the eyes closed as it finished forming. To his surprise one horn was longer than the other and he was more so when the eyes opened. The black piecute eyes were slightly larger than normal and a golden orb shone within.

The little demon looked at SINdy who summoned him before looking at the crowd whose attention was now drawn to him. He put on a small smile and politely bowed as if on a stage. "Hi everyone, my name is Bendy. Nice to meet you!"

SINdy held up his sign _**'Hi Bendy!'**_

Benny looked shocked at the arrival of yet another one of his friends, but it was quickly replaced with glee. "Hi Bendy!"

Allison watched as the three toon converged and eagerly chatted between themselves. She had to admit she was not anticipating the sudden appearance of the early guests and was going through her mental checklist as to who all had shown up, and as to how she was going to accommodate the sudden arrivals. Her train of thought halted when she felt a small nudge on her side and looked to see Shadow looking at her then at the group before he looked at her once more. It wanted her to say hello. She chuckled before stepping forward to meet their guest who also came early.

Bendy broke from the conversation to see who he presumed to be his friend's mother approaching them. He straightened his bow tie and gingerly strode up to her holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Connor!"

Allison had to admit she was surprised how straightforward and confident this Bendy was as he seemed to approach her with no hesitation. Even Shadow and SINdy took their time approaching her.

She met Bendy's hand with her own lightly shaking it. "Nice to meet you too. I'd like to thank both you and SINdy for helping Benny with his reading. My husband and I may not always have the time to help him and you both filled in for us. Thank you."

Both SINdy and Bendy blushed at her statement. Allison chuckled how both demons blushed grey even though SINdy was a yellowish color like Benny. She half expected him to blush a soft pink, it was a cute little observation.

"Shucks Mrs. Connor it isn't anything special." Bendy tried to hide the grey on his cheeks. "We were just helping out a friend"

'We all help each other out as we all like to read and share stories.' SINdy flashed a huge grin.

"Well thank you boys. Though why don't we all come inside before you all catch a chill from the night air." Allison gestured inside the home.

The group of toons cheered and eagerly dashed inside leaving Tom, Allison and Shadow behind. The large cat made a gurgling sound akin to a chuckle before slowly trotting behind them.

Tom looked heavenward as he stood next to his wife. "Well I can kiss my quiet night sleep goodbye."

"Oh be nice" Allison tugged on him kissing his cheek. "Keep in mind that you yourself were once an energetic little boy that kept your parents up at night. How it comes back around."

"Oh and like you were a perfect little angel" Tom jokingly retorted.

Allison put on her best puppy eyes and lightly traced a halo over her head. "I was a perfect little angel." She lightly cooed.

"Uh-huh. And I'm a devil in disguise" Tim rolled his eyes.

"Well part of you made a little devil so it must be true." Allison laughed before quickly jogging into the home leaving Tom behind red faced.

Tom knew he had been had, it tugged a smile out him to see that Allison never lost her edge. Though for as much as he'd love to get her back for the comment, he was more interested to see what karma is dished out from the toons since she promised to keep an eye on them. He straightened himself up and walked into the house closing the door.

Inside the home Tom was met with a table full of toons who were happily munching on the lemon cake that Allison had bought. She had just set a plate down for shadow for which the ink cat murmured happily before its grin split open to reveal sharp teeth as the cat began to delicately eat the cake.

Once the cake was consumed and the hour had grown late it was time to clean up before heading to bed. Allison spied the yawn that Benny was trying to hide along with SINdy or Bendy occasionally rubbing their eyes. The toons were getting tired.

A clap rang through the air startling the toons as they turned to look at Allison "Alright boys it's time to clean up and to get ready for bed." Her answer was an immediate chorus of 'awwwws' for which she wagged a finger. "No buts. It's gotten pretty late and if you boys help out then that means you have more time to play.

As soon as she finished her statement the toons immediately split up to start rounding up the dishes and to help Tom put them in the sink. Meanwhile Allison looked at the 3 bendylike toons before focusing on SINdy. She had multiple nightshirts for Benny, but most were long sleeve. SINdy doesn't have arms and it would look strange to have him running around with the sleeves dangling. With a hand on her chin she strode out of the kitchen leaving Tom to deal with the demons while Shadow followed her out.

Allison paced into the living room and opened up a dresser and began rifling through it's contents before she felt like she was being watched. She glanced up briefly and saw Shadow sitting on its haunches watching her. "Oh hi Shadow. If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm trying to find a nightshirt that will work for SINdy. I have a few short sleeved shirts I might be able to mend quickly enough. Plus I gotta start getting the couch unfolded and the beds set up."

The ink cat looked back at the couch before looking back at her noticing that she was preoccupied. It strode over to couch and looked at the two straps that hung on the corners where it assumed they would be pulled out. Just before it was about to try and tug on the strap Bendy walked into the room.

"Mrs. Connor" the toons voice gaining Allisons attention as she held up a soft blue short sleeve nightshirt. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"If you want can you hang onto this for me?" Allison held out a small pile of nightshirts for which he graciously accepted.

Allison got up from the dresser tucking the blue nightshirt under her arm before she walked over to the couch. She motioned for Shadow to step back before pulling on the straps opening up the couch. The extension clicked into place before Allison reached into the L side of the couch and opened it to reveal a storage compartment. She pulled out a collection of blankets and pillows while the rest of the toons finally entered the living room.

"What are you doing Allison?" Benny tilted his head while watching his mom lay out a bunch of blankets and pillows on the couch before patting the couch encouraging Shadow to hop up. The ink cat was hesitant, but Allison insisted and it carefully hopped up and curled up on the blankets with it’s grin stretching wider.

"Well your friends are sleeping over and your room is too small so they can take the couch." Allison motioned for Bendy to hand over the nightshirts.

As soon as her words left her lips Benny was an instant barnacle on her leg. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well before you get too excited, I need your help. I have a night shirt for SINdy that needs to be mended so it fits properly." Allison chucked while trying to peel Benny off her.

SINdys eyes were sparkling as he joined his friend in hugging Allison. His hand floated up with his sign. ' ** _Thank you!'_**

Allison handed Bendy a soft green nightshirt, Benny his pastel orange before she slid the blue night shirt on SINdy. She gently pinched the spare material while Benny pulled out a pair of scissors, a needle and thread. She held the material still while Benny quickly cut the excess off before running a sewing needle through being careful not to poke his friend. Thanks to toon logic, Benny had it sewn together in a manner of a few strokes while SINdy flashed a huge grin. Once the nightshirt was mended to fit perfectly, SINdy eagerly spun in place showing it off before leaning against Allison again

**_‘Thank you!’_ **

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now I know you boys are all energetic and all, but for now you all can take the couch since there is plenty of room to go around.” Allison lightly patted SINdy on his head before gesturing to the couch with Shadow already claiming his spot.

“What she means is it’s bedtime.” a rough voice sounded behind her with Tom entering the room already in his pajamas “Make sure you boys keep it down. I don’t want to have to come out later and tell you guys to keep it down.”

The toons gave a chorus of ok’s before they hopped up on the couch with all of them giggling and laughing as they rolled up in the blankets looking like a collection of burritos. Bendy flashed a mischievous grin before pulling out his pillow and smacked Benny with it instigating a pillow fight. Allison laughed watching the pillow war with the three toons before noticing Shadow trying to stay out of the way, let alone trying to actually rest. She had a feeling that eventually the boys would step out of line and get on Shadows nerves. Backing away from the couch turning to head to her room Allison wished the boys a good night. Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard a chorus of ‘nooooo’ prompting her to turn around.

Shadow had used its tail to trip the toons making them land on the couch for which it promptly threw a blanket on them and laid across them being careful not to crush them but also not allowing them to get up either. It was tucking the blankets around them to make sure they were covered up for bed while the toons protested beneath the inky cat. Allison doubled over laughing and immediately grabbed her camera taking a photo of the inky cat looking like a hen sitting on her chicks. Shadow had the last laugh.

The cat’s grin stretched wider as it watched her taking photos with Allison silently mouthing ‘thank you’. She knew that if Shadow hadn’t stepped in her husband would have heard the playing demons and would have eventually come out. She put the camera away and whispered a good night to the large cat and the three toons under it that were rapidly succumbing to sleep with Benny already down for the count.

Shadow watched as Allison turned off the light plunging the room into darkness except for the small pale blue night lights that circled the living room. The cat looked at the three toons under it who had already fallen asleep much to it’s relief as it carefully got up. It nudged it’s head gently tucking them in properly as well as pulling in the blankets and pillows around it and them making sure they were comfortable before it laid back down. Shadow’s grin stretched at the sleeping toons beneath it before it laid it’s head down and allowed sleep to claim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. looks like Allison is getting a bit more then what she bargained for with there being 2 additional sleeping over rather then just the one.


	3. Last Arrivals and The Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now finally Halloween morning and the remainder of the guests are arriving. Though there are a few more additional guests, thing's run a lot smoother with a few extra hands to help keep things from getting out of hand.

October 31st  
Halloween day

The sounds of padded feet quietly tiptoed down the hall striving to be as quiet and as careful as possible yet still alerting a large ink cat to their presence. Shadow lifted its head to see Allison sneaking into the kitchen to prepare for the morning. The large cat looked at the sleeping toons beneath it to see the toons were all out like little lights and gently tucked them in though it internally grumbled with having to pull Bendy back onto the bed since the toon was half hanging off the side of the couch. Once it was sure that Bendy was secure and that none of the other toons were disturbed by the cats movements it carefully got off the couch and crept into the kitchen to join Allison in her early morning ritual.

Allison pulled out the spare pans from the oven as quietly as she could setting them on the stove only to feel like someone was watching her. A small gurgling sound confirmed her suspicion as she looked over her shoulder to see Shadow sitting in the doorway watching her. "Good morning Shadow. Coming to watch me cook?"

Her answer was a murmuring sound and a slight nod before the cat trotted into the kitchen and rubbed its head against her side getting a chuckle from her. It brought her a small amount of joy that she won’t be by herself in the kitchen and would have little companion, that she’ll have someone to talk to as she wasn’t expecting the toons or her husband to surface any time soon.

"You can watch, but when I'm almost done can you get them up for me?" She pulled out a box of oatmeal and a bag of sugar from her cabinet before lightly scratching Shadow on its horn. The inky cats grin stretched wider as it leaned into her side, it was happy it could join her.

Allison quietly began to get her collection of pans together as she cooked bacon in one and sausage in the other. A pot soon joined the stove filled with water, raisins and cinnamon that was set to boil while she focused on finishing up the bacon and sausage. All the while Allison cooked Shadow sat next to hear lightly leaning into her side as it watched items go to and from the stove. When the first piece of bacon was ready Allison let it cool before slipping it to the inky cat for keeping her company. The feline enjoyed the crispy breakfast item purring into Allison’s side in thanks.

The pair enjoyed the peaceful bliss of the morning hour. Allison lifted the last of the bacon off the pan setting them on the plate to cool as well as the apple maple sausages. Shadow enjoyed the little sausage links that she slipped him as they were juicy and sweet, the cat purring in delight.. Allison chuckled at the cats response to the food and hefted the two plates setting them on the table and covered them. Shadows horn twitched as it finished off the last of it’s sausage before it’s attention was drawn toward the back door before a small knock was heard.

"Who could that be?" Allison lifted a brow before looking at Shadow who tilted its head looking at her.

Allison readjusted the large pot on the stove and lowered the flame so it wouldn’t boil over. She wiped off her hands on her apron before turning to the back door opening it.

Before her stood an older man with soft blue eyes and fluffy light brown hair with gray on his sides. Much to Allison's surprise small ivory horns poked through his hair on the top of his head and a golden halo floated above. Small white wings with black tips were folded against his back and sides while a small breeze ruffled their feathers. The man smiled before pulling out a small chalk board surprising Allison till she saw the scarring on his mouth and throat. It was a safe assumption that the man before her couldn’t speak.

The male angel quickly jotted something down on his board before he turned it around allowing her to read it while he gave her a warm welcoming smile.

_ 'Good Morning.' _

"Good morning to you as well." Allison returned the smile. "I take it you are 'Uncle Angel' or 'Angel Henry' as the boys put it?"

She has an idea as to how Benny’s Uncle looked as he had described him as a full grown man. Though she was briefly confused as why Benny drew the man looking like an angel toon rather than a full sized human with angel features. It was gonna be a question for some other time. While she pondered over her new guest Henry’s nodding returned her attention to him as he erased the board and wrote a quick message before holding it up again along with holding out his hand.

_ 'That’s me. Nice to meet you Mrs. Connor' _

"Likewise" Allison chuckled returning the gesture before a set of voices sounded out from behind Henry earning a guilty and concerned look from the man.

Allison peered behind the angel to see 3 very familiar toons along with a familiar beast. Bendy, Alice and Boris perfectly on model were standing behind Henry along with a version of Beast Bendy who seemed to be amused at whatever had the 3 toons occupied. Alice and Bendy seemed to be bickering over something while Boris was simply watching them to make sure they didn’t get out of hand. Henry looked at his toons and companion before he turned back to Allison and waved at her catching her attention before holding up his board.

_ 'Sorry. I couldn't leave my three toons at home.' _

Allison scoffed at the angel's statement waving her hands. "You're fine. The more the merrier. You came just in time for breakfast."

A look of surprise crossed Henry's face before he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He grabbed his halo and pulled on it to stretch it out like toon physics to form a thought bubble, words quickly formed in it he while he gave Allison a sympathetic look.

_ 'Sorry for coming so early. I wasn't sure what time was best. I'll be more than happy to help in the kitchen. The initial invite was for BBendy and I, but I couldn’t leave my three toons at home since it’s their first Halloween as well.' _

Henry's statement was met with a warm smile as she stepped aside allowing entry into the home. “LIke I said, you’re fine and I completely understand. We all have moments where we can’t leave our children home. Plus, I’d be more than happy to have a helping hand in the kitchen.”

Henry breathed a sigh of relief nodding at her words. He was happy that the actress was so understanding of his situation as he feared that he would have to leave the toons at home to be watched by the rest of his studio family for which they didn’t have any plans for going out on Halloween night. Many simply planned on passing out candy, watching movies or simply relaxing as they didn’t express interest in taking the toons out trick or treating. He was happy that his toons would be able to enjoy the holiday alongside others. Henry motioned to the group behind him to gain their attention for which the halo bubble instructed them to introduce themselves.

Allison chuckled as the Alice toon was the first to approach her with a warm smile before bowing slightly. “Good Morning Mrs. Connor. My name is Alice Angel and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Allison bowed slightly in turn. “It’s nice to meet you sweetie.” her answer was a hug as the Angel happily expressed her thanks for allowing them to stay before she headed inside.

Once the little angel had skipped into the home, Boris glanced at Bendy whom had firmly attached himself to Henry showing no signs of introducing himself any time soon. The wolf lightly rolled his eyes before stepping forward.

“Nice t’ meet ya Mrs. Connor. My name is Boris the Wolf.” The wolf held out his hand in greeting.

Allison met his hand with her own before gently pulling the wolf into a hug while lightly giggling. She couldn’t help herself as she had to admit while she loved Bendy, Boris was always one of her favorites because he reminded her of her husband, a soft sweet boy. A small part of her wished that Tom was still a Boris toon, but it wouldn’t have been fair to the man as it wasn’t by choice. Movement behind the wolf caught her attention as she looked past him to catch glimpses of a bushy tail happily wagging back and forth.

“Nice to meet you too Boris and there is some food already in the kitchen.” She beamed at the toon and didn’t need to tell him twice, the wolf politely excused himself before he headed into the home.

Once the wolf was gone Allison turned her attention to the hulking beast Bendy and the smaller toon Bendy that was clinging to Henry. The two Bendy’s looked at each other before the toon one clung a little tighter to Henry indicating he wasn’t moving anywhere before Beast Bendy huffed at his much smaller counterpart and came forward. The Beast leaned his head down till the side of his head was gently rubbing against Allison while she heard a low guttural rumbling in his throat that was followed by a happy sigh when Allison returned his affections by rubbing the side of his face while being careful to avoid his teeth.

“Nice to meet you too Bendy.” Allison chuckled before stepping aside allowing the beast to carefully fit himself through the door. She was surprised at how he was able to fit, but considering he also lived with a Henry, she figured it was safe to assume he was used to getting in and out of doors without too much trouble. A stark difference between their Bendy that would get stuck in them while Benny would laugh at his counterparts misfortune before getting tossed like a toy. She had to admit that BBendy was a familiar sight and she was surprised that she wasn't at all concerned about the beast even though this was a different Bendy. Perhaps being around Benny's friends was putting her mind at ease.

Henry was to last to come to the doorway with his bendy in his arms that brought a small smile to Allison’s face. This Bendy had his face buried in Henry’s chest while he clung to him with his tail curled around the man’s arm. It seemed that this one was a bit shy. Deciding to give the little devil some space, Allison stooped a bit to have her more level with the hiding toon.

“Hi there. I know you, you’re Bendy the Dancing Demon. It’s nice to meet you. My name is Allison Connor.”

The toon nodded and mumbled a small ‘hello’ before he buried his face back into Henry’s chest prompting the man to gesture to his halo.

_‘You’ll have to forgive him, he’s like this sometimes.’_ Henry gave a sympathetic look at his toon. He knew full well why his Bendy was clingy and he really couldn’t blame him. _‘He’ll hopefully warm up later on after he eats and is around everyone a little more.’_

Allison nodded in understanding as stepped aside to wave the angel in before Henry waved at her to gain her attention and gestured to his side. Under his wing was a small stack of presents and even Bendy had a small present in his hand that he had mostly tucked under his body.

_‘I brought some gifts that I think he’ll like, the toons pitched in as well.’_ he put on a small smile.

“Thank you, you didn’t have too. It is a gift enough just for you to be here.” Allison couldn’t hide her gratitude within her smile. I warmed her heart to see that even though Benny’s friends had been invited which was already a treat to the toon, but they brought gifts to him as well when they weren’t obligated to. To see that they were just at thoughtful as him filled her heart with pride that her toon had the best people around him to call his friends.

Allison helped gather up the gifts for Henry since his Bendy refused to remove himself from his creator for which Allison didn’t fault the shy demon for it. She figured he would eventually move about on his own when the time was right. Henry held the door open for the actress as she cradled the gifts in her hand and hastily retreated to her bedroom to hide them setting them next to her bed. Tom was still hugging the covers for which she lightly tugged on them waking the man and softy urged him to get up to watch the toons. Henry retreated to the kitchen to be met with the rest of the toons as well as Benny, SINdy, Shadow and Bendy whom all had woken up at the arrival of the additional guests. Tom meanwhile slowly stirred himself and dragged himself into the kitchen to watch the group while Allison remained the room to better hide the gifts.

The kitchen was full of bodies as Benny was firmly attached to Henry’s leg getting dirty looks from his Bendy while the angel chatted to the toons father. Though Tom couldn’t hide the look of astonishment and confusion on his face as he watched the words form in the angel's floating halo. It was like watching cartoon physics as he was vaguely reminded of Benny’s little floating Z’s when he’s asleep. He swiftly understood that this Henry couldn’t speak and was patient as the angel formed the words to their conversation. SINdy, Bendy and Shadow were all crowded around BBendy with the beast gurgling happily while the toons eagerly chatted to him. Alice entertained herself as she admired the kitchen before eyeing some cookbooks, but didn’t dare touch them until she asked Tom with the man giving her the go ahead. Little music notes seem to float around her as she gingerly opened them giving them a look through with Boris peering over her shoulder.

A clap rang through the air gaining everyone's attention as Allison returned to the kitchen standing next to her stove. “Good morning everyone and I’d like to thank you all for coming. As much as I’d like to get things underway, I’d like if you all were to head to the living room so I can try and finish cooking breakfast. The kitchen is a little too small to properly accommodate everyone.”

“I can help!” Alice piped up setting the book back on the shelf before stepping forward.

“Me too.” Bendy, SINdy and Benny all chimed in.

_‘I’ll lend a hand’_ Henry offered, but felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his attention to Tom with a questioning look.

“Actually, I’d like it if you to come with me to get some more groceries. I doubt we have enough eggs and bacon for everyone here.” the mechanic gestured to the crowd, in particular at Benny earning a small sheepish chuckle from the toon. Henry nodded in agreement at the mechanic request while his Bendy lightly pouted in protest.

“Alright everyone." Allison addressed the crowd. “BBendy can you clear some space in the living room? The coffee table and couch can be folded up and set aside to make way for the tables. Benny, SINdy and Bendy can you three get some fold out tables from the garage as set them up in the living room with BBendy?” her request got all three toons doing a mock salute along with a ‘yes ma’am’ while BBendy nodded and turned towards the living room. “Alice can you help me in the kitchen and Shadow, if you’d like, you can rest in the living with BBendy or you can stay in the kitchen with us. Boris you can either help in here or help BBendy with clearing the living room, I'll let you decide.” Alice nodded and stood next to Allison along with Shadow who seemed to be more interested in remaining in the kitchen.

The group dispersed with Benny, SINdy and Bendy retreating to the garage to fetch the spare tables while BBendy accepted Borises offer of assistance, and the pair headed into the living room to prepare. Tom loaned Henry a coat and hat to cover his wings and horns while they got ready to head out. Henry’s Bendy pitched a fit at his dad joining Tom on the shopping run until Tom lent him some of Benny’s clothes so the toon could quiet down and come along. Henry thanked Tom for his willingness to let him come along, only for Tom to comment how he understood the desire as Benny was clingy to Allison as well. He knew all too well that there are times that the toon’s don’t like to be separated from their perceived parent.

Allison watched as everyone split up leaving herself, Alice and Shadow in the kitchen with some semblance of peace and quiet restored to her kitchen, at least for the moment. For as much as she would have liked the additional help, having everyone in one room would have driven her insane. The kitchen simply isn’t large enough to accommodate the additional bodies and everyone would simply be stepping over each other trying to work.

“Shall we?” Alice’s voice chimed in drawing Allison’s attention. She had to admit it was interesting hearing a voice similar to her own, yet not quite. The actress nodded as the two angels rolled up their proverbial sleeves and got to work while Shadow’s grin stretched even wider.

“What would you like me to do ma’am?” The toon angel looked at her human counterpart. She wasn’t sure what the actress had been making prior to their coming as they hadn’t expected to be arriving around breakfast time.

Allison hummed while taking in the kitchen. The planned meal was oatmeal, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and some fruit. The bacon and sausage were already cooked and were on the kitchen table and the toast was the last thing that needed to be made. That only left the oatmeal, eggs and fruit, but she didn’t want the angel near the stove since she is still a toon made of ink and the last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt. Her eyes finally rested on the bowl of apples on the table. “Can you slice the apples for me and then make some toast?”

“Sure!” The toon angel chirped as she paced to the table, pulling out her chair sitting down and began to slice the small pile of apples.

Allison briefly checked with her to make sure he’s worked with a knife before getting reassurance from the angel before she returned to her stove leaving Alice to her task. The angel happily hummed while she worked, earning a smile from Allison who returned to her stove and turned the flames back up on her oatmeal stirring the pot.

Shadow took up residence next to Allison leaning against her as she stood at the stove, the large ink cat was content with watching the two work while listening to BBendy shuffle around in the living room presuming that it was making some space for the tables and chairs that were to be brought inside. It’s stubby horns twitched at the sound of Allison humming a soft gentle tune that the cat leaned into her mode purring at the lovely melody.

“I know that song.” Alice’s voice chimed.

“Really?” A grin stretched across Allison’s face in astonishment and joy. She was surprised that Alice knew it as it wasn’t a song from the studio as it was a really old tune that is seldom heard.

“Yeah it was one that Henry had on one of his records at home. I think it was called ‘Greensleeves’.” The angel returned the smile. “Henry has a number of classical pieces and that was one of them.”

Alice began to sing the melody of the song before she heard Allison join in encouraging her to sing louder. Shadow purred at it listened to the two ladies sing across the room at each other with their voices in harmony. The inky cat was enjoying the music that the ladies were creating while they worked, it’s tail lightly tapped to the beat.

The pairs voices squeaked briefly when a third voice joined in only to see Ragdoll enter the room carrying the tables along with Bendy in his Ink Devil form carrying chairs. The ragdoll demon’s deeper voice provided the harmony to the ladies melody as the trio sang out. SINdy poked his head out from behind Ragdoll’s horns as he was riding on his friends shoulder and held up his sign.

_**'We got tables and chairs!'** _

Allison chuckled breaking away from the tune at the sight of the 2 larger demons and the toon perched on Bennys shoulders before gesturing to the living room. “Well I’m still cooking so you boys can set them up in the living room.”

“Ok” Benny nodded as he ushered Bendy to the living room where they were joined by BBendy and Boris in helping to set up.

Allison turned back to her stove and added in the sweetened condensed milk to the oatmeal while she could hear the toons moving the tables and chairs around. She had to stifle a laugh at hearing the boys bicker about if the table was set up properly until Benny opted to prove his point for which the table folded up like a bear trap with him squeaking loudly inside. She felt pity for her toon, but laughed at SINdy and Bendy both pulling him out of the ‘cursed table’ and made a mental note for Tom to fix it later telling the toons to grab a different table instead.

By the time the boys had finished setting up the tables and with them no longer folding up with Benny inside, Allison finished the oatmeal and poured the hot cereal into several bowls one for each guest. She left plenty in the pot for she knew some go back for more then just seconds as well as her husband and Henry who ran out of the house to do a quick errand. Alice placed the sliced fruits at the sides of the bowls along with some butter and jelly toast. The eggs were the last thing that were prepared as she wanted them piping hot as she sprinkled a little cheese on them before setting them in a large bowl. The bacon and sausages were piled high on a plate so everyone can take their desired amounts.

BBendy grinned at the two ladies making the final touches to everyone’s breakfast and moved towards the door gurgling for Allison’s attention.

“What’s up BBendy?” The actress looked at the demon.

The beast sat down to center himself as he extended his large hand into the kitchen laying his hand out flat and motioned for the plates. After a few light gestures and a small whine Allison realized what he wanted. “Oh why thank you BBendy.” She chuckled while placing the finalized plates onto his hand.

BBendy happily growled and patiently waited for all the plates to be loaded onto his hand before retracting his hand from the kitchen. He turned and held his hand out to Benny, SINdy and Bendy whom happily retrieved the plates from the demon and began to place them at the tables. The toons happily chatted to each other as they ran around setting up all the tables for the guests who would occupy them. Boris was content with gathering up the utensils to set the tables since none of the other toons thought to get them. Allison even joked to the scurrying boys asked if they planned on eating with their hands since Boris was the only one who sought out utensils.

Once the tables were right and prepared, Benny quickly took his seat grinning wide at his bowl of oatmeal with SINdy and Bendy sitting next to him. BBendy took up the end of the table closest to him sharing it with the other Bendy toons. Alice laughed at the congregation of demons calling the Bendy’s table the demon table as she and Boris took the second table making sure to save a seat for Henry and Bendy for when they got back from shopping with Thomas. Allison watched as all the toons chow down on their food chiming in thanks or hums of appreciation before she took a seat at the ‘demon’ table.

SINdy was about to reach for a slice of bacon before a small golden fluffy bee sat on the slice of bacon he was about to grab. The sight of the bee made SINdy’s grin go wide as he held up his sign.

_**‘Fate!’** _

SINdy suddenly holding up his sign gained everyone's attention as they all noticed the golden bee that suddenly appeared on their table. The bee buzzed away taking the slice of bacon with it before it glowed turning into a ball of light before reforming to a very familiar shape.

Allison watched as the shape took on an on model bendy form except this one was completely gold and sported a long spaded tail. His face lacked pie cute eyes as they were completely round and had what looked like small bags under his eyes making him look sleepy. The being Benny described as Fate. The figure stood before the group muttering something before pulling out a small item that resembled a salt shaker and sprinkled something shiny onto the bacon before eating it.

The toon noticed the crowd watching him and happily bowed wearing a large grin. “Hello everyone!”

Just as the words left Fates mouth he found himself in a bean pile as the other Bendys ditched the table to give their friend a warm welcome. The pile laughed as they hugged their friends before they decided to get up and to give their friend some space.

Fate lightly patted the dust off himself before he looked over at the woman he knew was his friends mother, Allison. He straightened up his bow tie and pace over to her holding out his hand for a handshake. “Good morning Mrs. Allison Connor, my name is Fatekeeper, but everyone calls me Fate!”

Fate outstretched hand was met with Allisons as she gently shook his. “Nice to meet you Fate. Thank you for coming.”

“Oh I wasn’t about to miss my friends Birthday!” Fate cheered.

“Well we have more than enough for one more at the table, would you like to join us?” Allison gestured to the table with all the toons eagerly grinning at their friend.

“Certainly!” Fate chirped before dashing off to the table taking a seat next to BBendy. The god looked around the table at all the food happily helping himself along with the rest of the toons before he stopped and looked at Allison. “Do you have any glitter?”

Allison couldn’t hide the look of confusion on her face. “G-Glitter? What would you want with that?”

“The food is great” Fate grinned after a spoonful of his oatmeal. “But it would be even better with glitter mixed in.” Everyone deadpanned at the table and all looked at Fate in mild disgust.

“You do realize that glitter is an art supply and isn’t edible.” Bendy groaned at his friend's request.

“And so is Ink, so what's your point? Don’t knock it till you try it.” Fate grinned while pulling out a small salt shaker opening it and sprinkle glitter all over his food. Everyone else slowly grabbed onto their plates shaking their heads no when Fate offered the shaker to any of them. The god shrugged and poured more of the contents onto his food and happily munched away.

Allison briefly looked at Benny like his friend lost his mind, but the toon shrugged and began to dig into his oatmeal. She sighed and sat down before she heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked. She hastily got up from the table to meet Thomas in the doorway with Henry helping him carry in a large cake box while his Bendy snickered at the two men.

"Looks like you were successful" Allison beamed at the two men.

Henry grinned and nudged his Bendy to temporarily help hold the box earning a brief complaint from the toon while he took a moment to tug his halo off his wrist and to stretch it into a thought bubble.

_'Thomas said he needed to get more food for breakfast when in truth he was picking up a cake he ordered.'_

"Well you boys arrived just in time" Allison let them through the door. "The toons are all in the living room and don't suspect a thing."

Thomas readjusted his hold on the cake relieving Henry of it "Well I'm just gonna set it in the kitchen and wait till they are all done with their food. Plus we" he lightly nodded towards Henry and Bendy. "Gotta eat ourselves."

Allison chuckled and lightly kissed Tom on his cheek "That's fine. In the meantime I'll round up the gifts and wait till you want to get the cake."

"Thanks." Tom quickly headed into the kitchen while Allison retreated to the bedroom leaving Henry and Bendy to go to the living room to join the rest of the guests in the morning meal.

Henry helped himself and his Bendy to the oatmeal pot while the rest of the toons were all immersed in lively chatter. The angel took a seat next to SINdy silently chuckling at his own Bendy jealously guarding the seat next to him yet a gentle yet stern look from him kept his demon at bay. Henry lightly glanced around the room at his other toons smiling as they socialized with the other guests. Alice was happily chatting with Benny as the pair were enjoying a lively conversation about clothing and fabrics. The angel toon boasting about the outfits Henry made for them for Halloween which was matched by Bennys enthusiasm for the later hours so he can see his friends dressed up. Boris was much quieter and seemed to be enjoying BBendys company along with Shadow who had taken up residence on the floor next to the large beast. The little quiet corner simply enjoyed listening in on others conversations or nibbling on the remainder of the food on the table.

Tom joined the group some time later shocked to see the golden Bendy, but lifted a brow at the toons protecting their respective plates from said Bendy. Shrugging he grabbed his own bowl and plate filling it with the oat meal for which he was surprised it wasn't completely empty. He fully expected to draw the bottom of the barrel with breakfast. Alison's choice of picking a heavier food item seemed to have paid off as it was obvious that the toon’s couldn’t eat as much of it as they could with lighter foods. He gathered up his plate sitting next to the golden Bendy for which the toon quickly turned his attention to him.

"Good morning Mr. Connor." The golden toon chirped. "My name is Fate."

"Nice to meet you" Tom nodded before digging into his oatmeal.

"Do you want some glitter with that? It will taste so good" Fate held out a salt shaker of the art supply to Tom getting both eyebrows raised.

"Ummm… I'm fine, but thank you?" The man looked around realizing why the other toons were slightly protecting their meals.

Thomas gently placed his hand at the edge of his plate pulling it towards himself making sure to keep Fate in his peripherals as so he won't end up with a sparkling meal. The consumption of ink was a normal sight to him, but the consumption of glitter of all things was something he simply couldn’t fathom.

Allison patiently watched the group as they were pounding down the last of their meals and added onto a steadily growing stack of plates. Once all the toons were satisfied, Bendy hopped off his seat and gathered up some of the plates along with Benny as the two carefully balanced them and walked around the table heading for the kitchen.

"Oh thank you boys, but I got them from here." The actress intercepted them to keep them from seeing the cake.

"Are you sure?" Bendy spoke up as Allison reached for the plates in his hands taking them from him. The demon looking at her in confusion.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go back to the table with everyone else." Allison rounded up the plates from Benny.

"Ok" Benny lightly frowned, but retreated back to the living room while his father walked past him with the rest of the dishes from the table.

The couple retreated to the kitchen and quickly placed the plates into the sink and filled it with water so it would be easy to clean them. While the sink was filling up with water Thomas unboxed the cake and grabbed a single candle while Allison grabbed a stack of smaller plates and a handful of forks. She turned the water off before she poked her head out from around the corner and carefully watched the toons who were idly chatting away. Shadow was looking at her and slightly tilted it’s head with it’s stubby horns twitching slightly, it seemed to know she was up to something. Allison placed a finger over her lips silently shushing the inky feline before reaching up and flicked the lights off plunging the room into darkness except for the small hints of light from the curtains.

Henry's and Alice’s halos was the only small light sources as the toons all briefly panicked except for Fate who opted to kick back and watch the show. The little god was quick to figure out Tom and Allison’s surprise and choose to supervise the toons to make sure they didn’t transform to put up a fight. Henry waved around to keep the toons from panicking too much as his halo glowed a bit brighter for them, he was doing his best to reassure the toons as he knew full well what was coming next.

Benny squeaked looking around "W-What's going on?"

"Not sure" Bendy glanced around.

SINdy briefly panicked before his eyes rested on a small light that was entering into the living room. He reached over and tapped his friend gaining Benny's attention and pointed at what was entering the room.

Thomas slowly entered the room carrying a large white cake decorated with a soft yellow icing and strawberries with a single lit candle in the middle. Allison stood next to her husband carrying plates and utensils happily singing 'Happy Birthday' with the rest of the toons that knew the song soon joining in.

Benny's pie cut eyes were near the size of dinner plates at the sight of the pair entering the living room before Allison lightly hugged him. She sang next to the toon while Tom carefully set the cake down in front of Benny with the toon looking up at him confused. Allison continued to sing before she lightly motioned Benny to look down at the cake before him with his pie cut eyes growing wide at the words before him written in golden icing.

_Happy Birthday Benny_

A small whine escaped him as Allison soon found herself with Ragdoll hugging her tightly softly sobbing. The demons response to the cake earned worried glances from their guests until they saw movement in the darkened room. Long black inky threads slowly snaked around the room before gently wrapping around everyone in the room. Shadow carefully edged itself out of the threads and trotted next to the group choosing to lean against Ragdoll's side gently purring. Everyone else was finding themselves being pulled in for a large group hug. Ragdoll gently lifted his smaller guests with his threads while pulling his larger uncle, father and BBendy into a group hug with the demon whispering **'ThAnK yOu** ' over and over.

Allison rubbed Ragdoll's back comforting the demon before nudging his cheek. "Benny, you still gotta make a wish and blow out the candle."

The demon slowly released everyone allowing his friends to go back to their seats. He willed his ink back to it's void reducing his size back to normal. He looked at the candle as the little flame flickered and swayed, his mind lost in what he wanted for his wish. Benny closed his eyes allowing his mind to drift back to his earliest memories of birth and retraced his steps to his escape. A shadow of a smile grew on his face as he thought about his life up to this point before he opened his eyes to look at his friends. So many had gathered for the sake of celebrating his birth and then some.

His eyes grew a little wider at the realization of his wish and took a deep breath. His only thought was that he wished for many more gatherings with his friends and family as he blew out the candle earning cheers from his family and friends all around him. A small happy squeak erupted from him as a large joyous grin plastered itself on his face.

"Cake time!" Thomas reached for the cake to have his hand slapped away by Allison with a small gurgling sound akin to snickering from Shadow.

"Don't you dare" The actress pulled out a cake knife and pulled the stack of plates towards herself. "The Birthday boy gets first dibs."

The knife gently cut into the cake dividing it into large enough pieces for everyone before Allison gently lifted up a piece and placed it on a plate and set it before Benny. The toons smiled happily accepting the plate before picking it up and passing it to SINdy earning a raised brow from his mother.

"I always thought you serve your guests before you serve yourself." Benny spoke softly.

Allison felt a sense of pride bloom within her as Benny's selflessness. Even though it was a special day for him he still looked out for others first.

SINdy's grin grew wide as he took the plate Benny handed him and passed it down to Henry who passed it to his Bendy. Bendy looked like he wanted the slice, but lamented and continued to pass it down. For each slice taken and served was met with it being passed down the table until each and everyone individual had a slice each. Pleased hums drifted through the air as everyone enjoyed the light fluffy strawberry cake.

Once everyone was served Benny looked at the remainder of the cake. He cupped the knife in his hand and made a few slices of his own earning a glance from his mother.

"What are you doing?" She leaned down watching the toon continue to slice a few more pieces of cake.

"Well SINdy lives with Sammy who couldn't come, Confessional doesn’t come out much and Shadow has Ben. I thought that they should get a slice of cake too as a thank you for letting them come or not being able to be here." Benny looking up at her with pleading eyes. He felt they deserved some cake and hoped his mom would agree.

"I'll wrap them for you" Allison lifted the slices and set them on a plate.

"Why are you putting them on a real plate instead of a paper one?" Benny lifted a brow. He knew paper plates were for sending people home with food, but never a real one.

A chuckle escaped Allison at his inquiry. "Well by giving them an actual plate, it gives them a reason to come back because they would have to return it."

SINdy and Benny both cheered while Shadow leaned against Allison purring. SINdy was ecstatic that his dad was getting a slice of cake as the man had commented that the last cake he had was stolen from him. The cake wasn’t chocolate, but he was certain that his dad wouldn’t complain and it was far better than a can of bacon soup any day. He couldn’t wait for Confessional to get his piece. He knew the demon preferred smoked meats, but it was nice to have a little something sweet from time to time.

Shadow was happy it's creator was getting a gift, but also wondered how he would handle it. Ben wasn’t exactly used to having people show him their appreciation for something. He was used to responses of fear and drowning people in the ink rather then getting gifts and shows of appreciation. It was curious to see how Ben would handle Allison giving him a gift.

Allison wrapped up all the slices of cake on the plates and carried them into the kitchen before returning with a small pile of brightly wrapped boxes covered in ribbons.

“What are those?” Benny tilted his head watching Allison set the gifts in front of him earning more looks of confusion.

“These are gifts from your friends as they all brought you these for your birthday.” Allison waved to their guests with SINdy taking that as his cue to remove himself from his seat and to search for his present in the pile. Once SINdy found his present he gently scooped it up and approached his friend all grins.

**_‘I know it isn’t much, but Happy Birthday.’_** the cardboard demon held out his folder with a little paper bow stuck to it.

Benny accepted the folder and opened it to reveal a collection of sheet music from the various Alice Angel shorts as well as blank sheet music with a note attached to them.

**~~‘So you can create your own music’~~ **signed: Confessional

A happy squeak erupted from Benny as he hugged his best friend thanking him profusely. He grew up on the Alice angel music and while Allison hardly sang the songs anymore as she had admitted to forgetting some of them, it was nice to see some of the old songs from happier times returned to them. A little piece of his younger days when things were much more cheery returned to him. He was also elated that even though Confessional doesn’t come out much, he added on to his friends gift with a gift that suited both of them. It wasn’t a secret that the two enjoyed playing musical instruments together along with his singing, it was nice that Confessional was encouraging them to create their own music since both were brimming with musical talent. He could only wish he could hug Confessional directly.

Bendy hopped off his seat and grabbed his present and ran up to Benny happily holding it out to him. “Happy Birthday!”

Benny released SINdy and turned to accept the present from Bendy opening it to reveal a small stack of books about the ocean life as they were full of pictures of various oceanic life and information about them. Benny hugged his friend happily thanking him for such a thoughtful gift as he wasn't able to swim without assistance. There was so much about the world he didn’t know and the ocean was such a fascinating place full of wonderful creatures. He was always eager to get his hands on any book that had more information. He knew that as soon as he had the chance, he’d be eagerly reading the contents seeking out new knowledge and creatures he could only dream about.

Much to Henrys surprise his Bendy hopped off his chair and handed Benny a small package before darting back to his seat leaving Benny confused. The toon looked at his quieter friend before opening up the parcel with a big grin spreading across his face at it’s contents.

_**'What did you get?'** _SINdy tilted his head with Benny turning the item over to reveal the present.

In Benny’s hands lay little tickets made out of colored construction paper with '1 Free Henry Hug' written on them.

Henry had to stifle a laugh at his toons gift, but Benny was all eager to show his friend his appreciation for the gesture and hopped off his chair and gave his friend a hug. It was nice to see that his Bendy was warming up to the toon, albeit slowly, but it was a start all the same. While Benny was showing his appreciation to his Bendy, BBendy nudged the angel earning some silent snickers from him as he rested his hand on the large demons head with the demon grinning at him eagerly along with Boris.

_‘I know, I know.’ _The angel had to chuckle at the toons eagerness.

BBendy reached over to the last present which was really more of one giant one with a bunch of smaller ones taped to it and slid it over to Henry. The angel lightly tapped Benny on the shoulder getting his to release his Bendy from the plushtoons hold and to turn his attention to the gift.

_‘This one is from Boris, BBendy and myself’ _The angel gestured to the box.

Benny cautiously approached the large box and looked up at Henry before looking back at the gift. He grasped onto the paper and opened it enough to get a good look at the interior before plastering himself to Henry loudly squeaking his thanks earning small protests from Bendy about ‘using up a Henry hug’ ticket.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Allison peered into the opening of the gift and saw a collection of toys ranging from marble runs to lincoln logs, all of which encouraged building whatever your imagination can come up with. They were toys that can easily be enjoyed alone or with family and friends. It warmed her heart as she knew it was a gift that was chosen not only for the toon but for her and Tom as well. Benny loved it when they were able to do projects together and this was the perfect toy to let them build whatever they wanted however they wanted. She could already imagine Tom and Benny building castles out of Lincoln logs accompanied by marble runs. Oh the things those two would build and the chaos that ensues, but she couldn’t hide the smile as she was already looking forward to it

Alice looked at her gift and gently grasped onto it before striding to the plush toon who had moved onto BBendy hugging him as best he could. She lightly cleared her throat earning Benny’s attention. “Here, Happy Birthday.” she held out the package.

Benny released BBendy from his hug and strode up to Alice graciously accepting the gift with a warm smile and a ‘thank you’. He gently tore open the wrapping to reveal a journal with a ribbon that bound it closed. He looked up at her before she gently opened the book for him revealing a collection of easy to make recipes that didn’t involve a stove. Recipes that he could easily make himself and that kept him as far away from open flames and things that could potentially hurt him. Benny happily skimmed the book and even found a few recipes that little notes encouraging assistance as either the stove or the oven were involved.

Alice found herself with a happy plushtoon thanking her. Benny had to eat a lot often wanting to help Allison or Tom with food preparations, and if he could help make his own food then he was all the more eager to learn. He greatly looked forward to trying out the recipes the toon angel had given to him.

Shadow watched with a slight frown on its face. It didn’t have anything to bring as a gift to its friend and watching everyone else present gifts made it feel guilty. It had heard Allison allude that them simply being there for its friends birthday was gift enough, but it still felt twinges of guilt. It didn’t have anything to offer,let alone what would even be able to offer?

SINdy caught on to the ink cats downcast feelings and gently rested a hand on the cats shoulder gaining it’s attention as he held up his sign.

**_‘It’s ok Shadow. You being able to come was gift enough as Ben may not always be up for the trip. I’m sure Benny is just as happy that you’re here, regardless if you have a gift or not.’_ **

The lost smile returned to Shadows face as it processed SINdy’s words. It was true it’s creator wasn’t always up for the constant traveling around, but it was happy that he let it come over for the celebration. A purr escaped the cat as it leaned it’s head into SINdy’s chest gently nuzzling him before it trotted up to Benny and gently headbutted him in the chest purring loudly earning a bubble of laughter from the toon at the cats display of affection. Shadows grin stretched even wider at the toon’s laughter as it seemed that it playing with Benny was gift enough for the toon.

While Shadow was tickling Benny a grunt sounded out as Tom eased himself out of his chair and began to gather up the now empty dessert plates. "Well I gotta go back to the garage since the cart won't paint itself.

Tom soon found a chorus of 'can we help?' As he found himself surrounded by a cluster of pie cut eyes and grins. Henry silently chuckled at the man's plight before helping in gathering the dishes.

"Well I hate to burst you guys bubble, but I need some help in the kitchen." Allison placed her hands on her hips laughing at her husband's sudden crowd.

Thd toons all shared looks of confusion as to which parent they should help with. BBendy shrugged and lifted himself up and strode next to Thomas lightly head butting him indicating he was gonna help Tom. The other toons took the hint and began to divide themselves up to each respective parent. Benny, SINdy, Shadow, Alice, Henry and his Bendy all came to Allison's side to help in the house while Fate, BBendy, Bendy and Boris all went to Tom's side.

Tom shrugged and motioned for his group to follow him into his garage workshop to finalize the cart and to prepare it for the night. Once the group was gone the toons and angel turned their attention to Allison ready to see what she needed.

An eager grin split her face as she motioned to the kitchen. "How about we make some cookies?"

Her answer was instant as the toons cheered while Henry silently chuckled at Benny who glued himself to his mother's leg in excitement.

Henry lightly waved to Allison gaining her attention before pointing to his halo.

_ 'What cookies are we making? I know a recipe or two.' _

"We're gonna make sugar cookies and peanut butter cookies. Everyone loves the peanut butter cookies and sugar cookies because everyone loves to decorate them."

_'I can help with the sugar cookies'_ Henry lightly hummed.

"Ok that sounds good, so who wants to make peanut butter cookies with me?" Allison smiled at her and Henry's little helpers.

Much to Henry's surprise his Bendy slowly stepped forward wringing his gloves slightly and rocking on his heels.

"Can I help? They sound really good and I've never had them before." Bendy gave her a small hopeful look.

Allison took a knee to look at the toon directly. "Sure, and when we're done you'll get the first cookie."

A grin grew on the toons face in excitement. "Thank you!"

Benny approached Henry grinning up at his uncle. "Can I make sugar cookies with you?" Earning a nod from his uncle with Benny eagerly standing next to him.

SINdy looked torn as he wanted peanut butter cookies, but also wanted to help make cookies with his friend. A small frown formed on his face as he looked between the two with Henry catching onto the cardboard demons internal struggles. The man knelt down and rested his hand on the demons shoulder with a warm smile.

_'I'm sure Allison would be more than willing to give you some peanut butter cookies. We're gonna be making more than enough for everyone to enjoy.'_

A hopeful grin grew on SINdy's face as he turned and looked at Allison.

"He's right sweetie. I got enough ingredients so everyone gets some as well as some to take home" Allison reassured the demon for which she got a bright grin in response.

With the concerns laid to rest the group divided themselves based on who wanted to make what. Allison had Henry's Bendy and Alice to make peanut butter cookies with the young angel eager to learn the recipe to make at home for her family and dad. Henry had SINdy and Benny for which the two were having fun playing with the dough. Allison had to laugh as it felt like the time she and Linda ‘child swapped’ when she had Bendy and Linda had Benny. There was a sense of amusing nostalgia of working with another parents toon.

Henry was quick on the ball with handing out the rolling pins to make sure the two toons didn't use their faces to roll the dough. Being his Bendy's creator and former animator, he was well prepared to keep toon logic to a minimum. He took his eyes off the toons briefly to get the pumpkin cookie cutters only to turn around to see both boys flatten the dough out with their faces before bursting into laughter. Their rolling pins clearly forgotten. All he could do was smile at the toons antics as they both were having harmless fun.

Allison had a bit of a time with Bendy as she kept catching him trying to eat the peanut butter for which Shadow luckily intervened by using its tail to tickle the demon every time his hand wandered.The little demon wanted the cookies so badly he could hardly wait. A chuckle escaped Allison at the impatient demon, but simply handed him and Alice a fork before she rolled a single ball of dough and laid it on the pan. She had Alice and Bendy take turns crisscrossing the forks over the dough pressing each ball made on the cookie sheet. She explained to Alice that the forks were vital as not only do they had a lovely visual pattern to the cookie, but they also help flatten the dough so the cookies can have nice even uniform shape and to bake evenly.

Since Henry's cookies would take some time to be ready to bake as they needed to be cut and laid out on the cookie sheets, Allison set the stove and once it was ready for the cookies she slid in the pans. Bendy was immediately glued to the window watching the cookies bake lightly tapping his foot impatiently while Alice took up residence in a chair and enjoyed idle chatter with Allison swapping recipes. Allison even pulled out a few empty note cards from her recipe box and jotted a few down for the ever inquisitive angel.

Shadow laid next to Allison chuckling at the toon glued to the window. It reminded it of its creators counterpart in its world. It would watch it’s world’s Bendy impatiently pace back and forth in Junes home with the girls occasionally joining him in his impatience while June would get a good laugh. It was amusing to see that even though it was in another world surrounded by different Bendy’s, they all had little traits that made them all similar, yet they are all so different. Shadow laid it’s head down amused and content, it was patient and knew it would get a cookie soon enough.

Once the timer went off indicating that the cookies were ready, Allison had to fend Bendy off as the toon kept repeatedly reaching for the cookies with the actress ultimately holding the trays high out of the toons reach telling him that they are too hot and needed to cool. Henry took the opportunity to set his trays in the oven to bake, though was soon finding a demonic barnacle on his leg that went by the name Benny as soon as he had the trays in hand. Both respective parents would have found the others predicament with the toons funny if they weren’t combating their own set of toons whom were eager about getting cookies.

Allison lightly tested her batch of cookies ensuring they were cool enough to handle before pacing to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk before grabbing a few glasses.

“What’s with the milk?” Bendy lifted a brow as the actress paced around the room.

“You’ll need them for the cookies.” Allison smiled as she poured out several glasses of milk and passed out each glass to her guests. “You’ll definitely need them for the peanut butter cookies.” handing Bendy a glass.

The toon accepted the glass questiongly before he soon found Allison holding out a still warm peanut butter cookies to him. He thanked her and bit down on the cookie with his pie cut eyes growing wide before he eagerly scarfed down the rest of the cookie.

“It’s so good!” the toon happily chirped before taking a swig of his milk. “May I have another one please?”

“Certainly”

Allison handed Bendy another cookie before passing out the first tray of cookies to everyone whom happily enjoyed them while they waited for the sugar cookies to be done. The room was filled with pleased hums and the smell of peanuts while Allison took a moment to divide up the second tray of cookies into smaller containers. Since Benny wanted to share some of his cake with the guests that were unable to attend for one reason or another, it was only fitting that they should have some cookies to go alongside the cake. The actress stowed away all the excess cookies while the ding of a timer sounded off.

Henry opened up the stove and just as he pulled out the trays, like clockwork, Benny was clinging to his leg looking at the trays. He internally chucked about the clinging toon until he felt another small weight against his other leg and looked to see SINdy clinging to him as well. It seemed that SINdy was picking up on the habits of his best friend. The angel set the trays atop the stove to cool before closing up the oven and setting the oven mitt aside.

_‘They gotta cool first before we can decorate them’_ The angel looked down at the two grinning demons.

Benny and SINdy were willing to wait for while Henry and Allison seized the moment to clean up the kitchen knowing full well that once the cookies were ready, all hell would break loose from the toons trying to decorate them. The images of the toons covered in different colored icings ran through the parents minds, but at the end of the day they were toons. You can’t fault them for wanting to have a little fun.

While Allison and Henry were busy washing the dishes Allison peeked over her shoulder to see the toons all moving around the kitchen cleaning up as well as setting out the icing on the table so they all could decorate. Alice was leading the pack in organizing the kitchen with Benny and Bendy right behind her. SINdy was busy setting out the icing and filling the little bags that Henry had suggested in filling with the topping since it would be easier to decorate. It warmed Allison's heart to see all the toons cooperating and helping each other with various tasks.

Henry finished up washing the last dish and passed it off to Allison to dry before he left to check on the cookies. Though as soon as he approached the trays and gave them a light pat to check their temperature, he felt two small weights on his legs. He didn’t even bother looking down as he knew full well it was SINdy and Benny.

A smile graced his face as he grabbed a spatula and began to gently lift the cookies off the tray. _‘They are cool enough now and everyone gets 3 to decorate.’_

Allison chuckled as the toons all rushed back to the table and grabbed their respective plates before forming a line leading up to Henry. Benny was the fastest with SINdy right behind him followed up by Bendy and Alice. One by one Henry placed a cookie onto each toons plate and they returned to the table were Allison helped each one with showing them how to decorate them before standing back and let them work.

Shadow sat next to the group watching the toons decorate their cookies from little bats to pumpkins and ghosts. It wished that its creator can have some cookies knowing they were his favorite. A light pat on the head took Shadow out of its supervision of the toons and to Allison whom held a container with a few cookies that were yet to be decorated.

“I'm gonna give these to Ben as a thank you for allowing you to come.” the actress lightly scratched the ink cat on the side of it’s horn. Her answer from the large ink cat was loud purring as it nuzzled its head into her side, the large feline showing its gratitude.

Allison joined the toons in decorating the cookies as she wasn’t about to send some of them out the house plain. Since they were gifts they had to be decorated properly. Benny scooted over allowing his mother to work next to him with him eagerly showing her his decorated pumpkin cookies. Some of the other toons took the plushtoons cue and began to show Allison their cookies as well, with quite a few of them being creative chaos.

A content smile crossed Henry’s face as he watched the table bustling with icing and sprinkles as the cookies were being covered in anything and everything the toons could get their hands on. His halo lightly bobbed up and down above his head before he gently grasped onto it and curiously peered through it. Allison was sporting small golden horns and a halo that floated above her head, while a little Bendy plush outline glowed in the center of Benny’s body. It wasn’t a surprise to the angel, Benny told him that when he reunited with Allison she was an Alice angel toon and naturally Benny would appear as a plush toy since he used to be one. Over Alice and Bendy were his sketches of the toons which was a normal sight to him since he was the one that created them. However when his halo was turned towards SINdy he was met with a face full of a shadowy black figure whose body strongly resembled a cape with a floating round head and horns curved downwards. The face was mostly covered in what resembled ink with two small glowing orbs for eyes and large teeth that turned upwards into a grin at the sight of the angel. The demon known as Confessional.

Henry flinched when Confessional turned his attention away from watching SINdy whom he was covering with his cloak, to Henry. The demons face split into a mischievous grin before a gloved floating hand rose up and waggled a single finger prompting Henry to remove his halo and to let it go back to floating above his head once more. It was a small warning from Confessional to not look at SINdy though the golden ring. The angel smirked as he understood why Confessional doesn’t want SINdy seen, and opted to roll up his sleeves and to help Allison with the toons as they not only decorated their cookies, but began to decorate each other as well.

\------ Out in the Garage ------

“All right here we go.” a rough voice broke the silence of the air as Thomas let his small group inside the garage.

The toons fanned out at the sight of the interior as the garage was fairly large with more than enough room to house 4 cars and shelf space. They flocked to the sight of the cart with all the sounds of ‘ooo’s’ and ‘aahs’ drifting through the air. The smaller Bendy’s were quick to climb onto the cart finding they had plenty of room to move around and they even encouraged Boris to sit with them as well. BBendy whined slightly as the demon was way too big to fit on the cart, but when the toons popped in and out the sides of the cart like a whack a mole game, the large demon was eager to catch his friends.

Tom watched the spectacle with being strongly reminded of a squirrel running around a tree before he spoke up. “All right you guys, for as much as you enjoy the cart, it’s not going anywhere unless it’s painted.”

The two Bendy toons ditched the cart and came up to Thomas while Boris and BBendy were watching from a distance.

“What color is it gonna be?” Bendy spoke up.

“Well my thought was to make it a soft gold color as it’s the color most commonly seen with Beehive depictions.” Tom fingered through his cabinets until he secured some yellow and brown paints. “Thing is we gotta mix it first before painting.” the man set a few tins down as well as come empty buckets.

“Can I help?” Bendy was at the man's side.

“Sure, but let me set it up first and then we'll go from there.” Thomas looked up at the cart before looking back at his paints. “Well need 3 different colors, 2 yellow and brown.”

“How come?” Fate tilted his head while looking at the older man.

“Well I figured that the interior be brown along with part of the bottom and that the outside portions be one shade of yellow and the lighter yellow would highlight the honeycombs.”

Fate smiled and rested his hands on the back of his head “For not being an artist you have an eye for details.”

The gods comment earned a chuckle out of the mechanic. “Well when you’re designing machinery there is a sort of art form to it I suppose. You have to know how to draw to create a design.”

“So does that mean you know how to draw like Henry?” Bendy chirped.

Tom burst into laughter “NO, no, no. I can draw, but mechanical things for measurements and blueprints. I’m not an artist to where I can create a masterpiece of the mind. What I draw is of the practical nature where everything has a function and purpose since it’s supposed to be something real, not imaginary.” his eyes widened at his choice of words noting the small frown that formed on Bendy’s face as well as the rest of the toons.

Guilt settled into Tom’s stomach, it was true that his line of work focused one something real while Henry focused on something imaginary, but what happens when that imagination becomes real? How do you explain that what wasn’t supposed to be, is?

Fate felt bad for Tom’s poor choice of words, but knew what the mechanic meant, a small smile graced his face as he opted to lend the poor man a hand. “See Bendy, what he means is his job is to make things physical work.” The toon looked at the golden Bendy in confusion. “Take this for example.” Fate reached over and grabbed a wrench off Tom’s work table holding it out for the toon. “His job is to design a wrench or to design a better one since it is a tool that is used to make humans lives easier. What he makes is for their physical lives in the world around them while and artist seeks to make things to help their minds. Images of nature, space, or beings of the imagination that touch people's hearts rather than their bodies. In a way they are both artists, but of opposite natures.”

“Then what about the Ink Machine?” Boris deciding to speak up.

“When I was commissioned to make the Ink Machine it was done on the premise of turning something imaginary into something real. A combination of our arts as Fate described it. It was made to bring literally life to the imaginary, solely to make the children happy from one side, and a company profit on the other.” Tom rested his hand on the cart looking at the group. “The 1930’s was a rough time as the stock market had crashed and many people were poor and struggling to make ends meet. The thought of having cartoon characters real to where the children could laugh and play with their favorite characters was too good to pass up even though our Joey only saw it as a means to keep the company afloat. I made it with the intention of seeing children smile. I already told Benny and SINdy this, but at the end of the day while the machine was a curse and many suffered for it, it achieved in bringing you all to life. Now what remains has a chance to start new and to care for the surviving toons. You guys gave many of us old adults a reason to smile again, despite what happened.” the shadow of a smile formed on the man’s face.

Bendy returned the softened expression with one of his own. It was nice knowing that at least this Thomas Connor had good intentions behind his actions, while that doesn’t speak for every iteration of the mechanic and engineer, at the least the ones they know never meant any harm, and if anything, were satisfied at the birth of all the toons.

Fate clapped his hands together grinning . “Now that we got that settled, why don’t we get to painting this cart. It’s ain’t gonna paint itself!”

Bendy laughed at his friends comment agreeing along with BBendy who was poking a small pile of brushes.

Thomas grabbed the container of brushes and passed them out to everyone while Fate stirred the three buckets of paint with mixing in a little touch of his own in one of them and kept that bucket to himself. Bendy and Boris shared the base yellow color with Tom instructing what needed to be painted that color while the mechanic and BBendy kept the brown for themselves making it easy for them as BBendy lifted the cart making painting the underside easier for the both of them. Fate giggled and floated up to the top of the cart and began to paint in the details earning a deadpan look from Bendy and a happy expression from Boris.

“Seriously Fate? Glitter? This ain’t a disco ball.” Bendy groaned at the gods painting.

“Tsk, tsk Bendy. Gotta have a little fun with the evening and besides, the glitter will actually make it easier for light to reflect off the cart making it easier for people to see us. I imagine it gets pretty dark up here at night and anything that can reflect light would be helpful.” The God cheekily grinned at his far younger companion. “Plue if we’re gonna go out in it, might as well go in style.”

A grunt sounded out from under the cart as Thomas slid out from under it. “Fate’s got a point Bendy. It gets dark out and while I’m not going with you guys tonight, anything to ensure your safety is a must.”

Boris looked at the mechanic tilting his head. “You’re not coming?”

“Well while the kids are out and about for Halloween trick-or-treating at the different houses, it wouldn’t be fair to have our house empty with no candy for any of the kids while you all are running around. So I volunteered to stay home and to pass out candy to any potential visitors.” Thomas brushed off the dust off his pant leg as he stood up cracking his back earning a small groan from the man.

BBendy grunted and gurgled while fate listening to the large demon before speaking. “BBendy wants to know if Benny is ok with you staying home.”

Tom scratched the back of his head. “Well, He was already told how Halloween works with the trick-or-treating as well as passing out candy, so I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. Plus he already knows I don’t have a costume.” The groups motions all came to a halt at the mention of the word and the all looked at each other earning a raised brow from Tom. “Something I said?”

“We don’t have a costume.” Bendy gestured to the rest of the group and especially at BBendy.

“I have one that Henry made me” Boris chimed in.

“I can just transform for mine since no one will be none the wiser.” Fate cheekily grinned.

Bendy frowned slightly pouting. “Yeah, but I don’t have one.”

Tom had to chuckle at the little pouting demon as well as the far larger one as it looked that the wind was knocked out of both their sails. “Well the faster we finish painting the cart, the faster we can see about solving your problem with the costumes.”

BBendy gurgled happily and pulled the aged man into a one arm hug with Tom briefly panicking at the sudden action. Once he realized that the demon was hugging him in gratitude he relaxed in the demon's hold.

The group resumed their painting the cart with renewed vigor as they still needed to make their costumes before nightfall and the fall month’s days are shorter and the nights were longer. Tom kept a fan on facing the cart to help it dry faster so he wouldn’t have to worry about any damp or wet spots once the evening set in. BBendy was all grins as he was sporting off his strength in helping adjust the carts angles making it easier for everyone to paint as well as himself. Tom had to chuckle at how small the paint brush looked in the demons large hand but the demon was happy with such a simple little thing. He even had little sparkles around his face which was an amusing display of toon logic.

The remainder of the painting process went smoothly with everyone keeping a watchful eye on Fate whom was determined to make some sections of the beehive shaped cart as sparkly as possible with Bendy groaning all the way. Tom resorted to telling Fate he could make some sections have a shine to them as long as he didn’t get too carried away which made the gods eyes light up and he went to town on the cart decorating it to his heart's content. Once fate was done Tom had the group turn over their brushes to wash them for which he discovered that BBendy wasn’t at all bothered by water as the demon was eager to help Tom clean the brushes while Fate and Bendy helped boris in setting up some fans to help the cart dry even faster.

“Alright guys, I think that wraps it up.” Tom put the brushes away. “Lets head back inside and see what we can do about your costumes.”

The toons cheered and all rushed out the door to head back inside leaving Tom behind to lock up the garage chuckling at their eagerness. It was always amusing to him to see that despite the fact that many of the toons are about 30 years old, if not older, that they behave like a cluster of excited children. Seeing them so excited over something that he himself as an adult had long since grown out of tugged a smile on his face as he had to admit that they made him feel younger than he actually was.

Tom reentered the house through the backdoor by the kitchen to find the kitchen was controlled chaos. All the toons were munching on cookies that Allison and Henry had baked and their set of toons were eagerly showing the cookies they made to the rest of the group that hac come inside. Allison was passing out extra cookies to Fate, Bendy, Boris and BBendy since they were outside helping him in the garage with the cart rather them making the sweet treats. He himself was rewarded with 3 peanut butter cookies which he thoroughly enjoyed alongside the toons.

“Benny.” Tom spoke gaining his demon’s attention. “Can you help BBendy and Bendy with a costume. Apparently they don’t have any.”

Benny eagerly nodded and ran up to BBendy and gently grabbed onto his finger. “Wanna come to the living room so I can make you a costume? You too Bendy.” the toon chirped at his friend.

Both toons finished their cookies and followed Benny into the living room with Shadow soon following after them. While they were gone Henry retreated to the corner of the kitchen and grabbed his bag he had brought along opening it. One by one he pulled out his own toons costumes separating their respective pieces.

“Oh those are adorable!” Allison cooed at the sight of the costumes that Henry had pulled out for his toons.

The angel blushed slightly as he scratched the side of his cheek. _‘Thank you. I like to sew and while it would have been easier to draw the costumes, I wanted to make them by hand.’_

“Draw the costumes?” Allison’s brow lifted in confusion.

_‘Oh I guess Benny didn’t tell you.’_ the Angel got up and picked up an ink pen out of a little canister by the phone. _‘See whatever I draw with ink I can bring to life a long as the image is completed.’_ He drew a small sunflower to prove his point, and much to Allison’s surprise a real sunflower replaced the small drawing that the man had done for which he set the flower in a glass of water. _‘While drawing would have been a lot faster, it isn’t as satisfying as when you do it with your bare hands. I had the time at home so it was just a matter of getting the materials and the needed measurements.’_

“I think that is very cute and impressive that you were able to make their clothes and costumes.” Allison grinned at the man.

Henry handed over the costumes to his toons with Tom showing Alice were the bathroom was so she could change into her costume. though the little angel wanted to have her hair done so Allison volunteered to help her so Henry could focus on helping his Bendy and Boris with their costumes as well as to change into her own. Boris was able to get into his costume easily enough the cartoon wolf's tail wagged back and forth happily as he sported his skeleton costume. Bendy needed a little help with his costume for which his creator was more then willing to lend the toon a hand.

_‘Are you gonna wear a costume as well?’_ Henry looked over at Tom earning a confused look from the man before he realized that the angel was addressing him.

“No, I volunteered to stay home to pass out candy for any children that would brave the long driveway up to the house. I set up some lights along the path so it isn’t so dark. If anyone comes up they get a bag of candy.” Tom shrugged.

_‘I see.’_ Henry couldn’t fault the man for not wanting to come.

Something stumbled into Tom’s leg startling the man as he looked down to see SINdy struggling to get into his costume from earlier. The combination of the two costumes blinded him and he was caught up in the material.

His little sign and hand frantically waved around _ **‘Can I get a little help please.’**_

“Hold still” Tom caught the little struggling toon and held him still before he began to untangle the costumes.

Henry watched Tom gently untangle the toon with a certain level of care that came with being a parent. It was amusing to see a Tom that had a tender side and wasn’t completely rough around the edges. The man practiced patience with lifting the costume off the toon and then carefully redressed him as to make sure the cardboard demon didn’t get tangled again all the while a big grin was on SINdy’s face as he was thankful for the help.

SINdy was all dressed and ready to go along with Alice and Allison coming out of the restroom both sporting off their costumes. Alice happily ran up to Henry showing off her costume and her hair happily chirping about how Allison did it for her and that the actress let her fix her hair as well. Henry complemented the little angel on her outfit and hair while he dug around in his bag pulling out his costume and headed to the bathroom to change. SINdy broke away from the group eagerly rushing into the living room to see BBendy sporting a large fluffy vest, small wings and little antenna on his head and he was absolutely peachy. The demon was all grins in his costume as he rocked back and forth in place happily. Bendy just put on his antenna grinning happily while Benny was fixing Shadows bee costume. The ink cat’s grin seemed wider than normal as Benny was working on the finishing touches. Fate was a little golden bee riding on top of Benny’s head while the toon worked on his friends costumes.

“I see everyone is almost ready to go.” Allison snickered before putting on her antennae headband as she entered the living room.

“Almost” Tom sounded out from the hallway as the man opened up the closet and pulled out a small stack of extra pillow cases before entering the living room. “They can’t get candy if they don’t have a bag of some sort.” the mechanic held out the pile for the toons all to take their respective bags earning a chorus of ‘thank you’s’.

Henry exited the bathroom to see all the toons dressed and ready to go. The now mummified angel smiled at Allison. _‘Are we ready to head out?’_

Allison peaked out the window to see the sun had set dying the sky a deep scarlet with hints of purples. “Yeah I think it’s about that time.”

Upon her stating that it was time to go all the toons cheered in excitement at finally being able to head out for the night. Thomas found a cluster of leg weights on himself as well as a fluffy bee on his head as he headed towards the garage to open it up for them to take the cart with Allison and Henry both trailing behind laughing at the mechanics misfortunes with his demonic baggage.

Tom opened the door heading inside and Allison and Henry both stood in the doorway stunned at the project that the man had built. The wooden cart looked like a perfect beehive with little pockets of open honeycombs for the toons to hide inside as well as little boards on the outside with cushions for them to sit on if they didn’t want to ride inside.

“Oh tom it’s so cute!” Allison jogged up to the cart to look it over while the toons clambered onto it with each one claiming a spot to sit down.

“Well it was the least I could do. I’m not going, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna damper their fun.” Tom scratched the back of his head.

“Thank you for your effort.”Allison pulled her husband into a kiss. She was happy that despite the start of the week with Tom being moody about the time of year with the ink machine that he finally lightened up and was not only participating ,but also enjoying the holiday. She couldn’t be any happier.

“Are we ready to go?” Benny lightly tugged on Allison’s pant leg looking up at her breaking her out of her kiss with Thomas. Benny's answer was a big grin from his mother and a nod earning a happy squeak from the plushtoon, he couldn’t wait!

Allison grabbed onto the handle and began to push the cart before BBendy nudged her, he wanted to push it for her. A chuckle escaped the woman as she allowed the demon to nudge the cart forward, but BBendy walked on his knuckles, so him pushing the cart and trying to walk proved to be a bit of a challenge.

Tom watched the group trying to move the cart before he got an idea and rushed back to his table rummaging around. He pulled out a set of straps and briefly examined them before jogging back to the cart and group..

“Hey Shadow?” the man looked at the cat as it tilted its head at him. “Would you be willing to help pull the cart?” Tom held out the straps that he tied together to form a makeshift harness.

Shadow looked at the cart and then back at Tom nodding its head, it didn’t mind helping out one bit.

Tom paced up to the cart and with a few turns of a screwdriver the straps were attached to the cart while Benny helped shadow into the harness. Once the cat got the all clear it lightly tugged on the cart finding it wasn’t very heavy and slowly began to pull the cart. Allison got behind and helped push while the toons piled into it and they all waved good-bye to Tom as they headed down the driveway and into the street to begin their night of trick-or treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. the house is rather full, isn't it ;)


	4. A Trick Then A Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Halloween night and the toons are frolicking about the evening hours. The demons all came out to play in celebration of their friends special day.

The moon hid in and out of it’s curtain of clouds with a pleasant crisp chill to the night air. The streets were bustling with groups of parents and children armed with flashlights and treat bags pacing throughout the hills seeking out homes offering candy. Pumpkins and gourds lined homes sporting many designs carved into them with small candles offering up their little light to the night air. Some homes had fog machines placed in random locales casting a low fog over some areas with a few older kids hiding out in the bushes jumping out at random passer bys.

Allison was thankful she encouraged the toons to all wear some sort of long sleeve as while it wasn’t exactly cold, it was cool enough to want to be dressed a little on the warm side. Shadow helped pull the cart while Allison told the cat which way to go as she wanted the first stop to be grandma’s house. They stopped at the base of the home with Benny eagerly running to the familiar home and carefully opened the gate before continuing further in. At the toons sudden motion, the others soon gave chase and caught up to their friend as soon as he knocked on the door calling out ‘trick-or-treat’

Janice could hear the cluster of children in front of her home as she had decided to camp out in the living room to deal with the visitors throughout the night as the elderly ladies were already asleep. She got up from her couch and grasped onto the candy bowl by her doorway and opened the door. She nearly jumped at the sight of a cluster of devils all wearing bee costumes, while one looked questionably like a shark, as well as a few other characters dressed in costume as well. She thought she was losing her mind as all of the presumed children in front of her strongly resemble toons, but the only ones she knew were Benny and Bendy. A look of confusion crossed her face as she took in the children before her.

Benny noticed the look on Janice’s face. “Hi Ms. Janice!” the toon chirped gaining her attention.

Janice looked down at the toon before doing a double take realizing it was little Benny. “Hey sweetie.” she bent down to give the toon a one arm hug which he happily squeaked in her embrace. “Trick-or-treating tonight?”

“Yep. It’s my first time.” Benny eagerly grinned at her.

“Oh in that case, let me get the good stuff.” Janice let him go and retreated back inside the home before coming back with an arm full of king size chocolate bars. “I have enough for each one of you, but what do we say?”

Benny’s grin couldn’t possibly get any wider, but somehow it did as he held out his bag. “Trick-or-treat and thank you!”

Janice laughed before setting a bar in Benny’s bag with the toon stepping aside to let his friends all get theirs. Everyone lined up with each saying trick or treat along with their thanks while Allison and Henry watched from the edge of the property. Janice spotted the pair and walked out of the home and up to them.

“So I see you’re chaperoning tonight.” Janice hugged Allison. “And hello sir, nice to meet you, my name is Janice.” the caretaker looked at Henry who stood next to the actress.

“His name is Henry” Allison spoke out gaining Janice’s attention. “He can’t speak, but he’s helping me keep an eye on the kids tonight.

Janice chuckled at watching the toons chat with one another “And I see you have a good number of them. Why are they all wearing two costumes?”

“Oh they aren’t wearing two costumes, the only one doing that is SINdy. They are all toons.” Allison gestured to the group earning a shocked look from Janice, but before the caretaker could ask, she decided to clarify. “See it’s Benny’s birthday and I invited all his friends who happen to be toons like him and his uncle.” she gestured to Henry. “Over to celebrate and to go trick-or-treating, they aren’t from around here which is why you’ve never seen them before.”

Janice nodded in understanding before she turned towards the home. “Well I best not keep you all here as you still have a good walk ahead of you. It’s good you started early so you can get the most candy.” She waved to the toons. “Good luck to you guys and Happy Birthday Benny, be sure to pop by tomorrow when the ladies are up.”

The toons waved and thanked her before they hastily retreated back to the cart to continue their journey down the road. Their travels were fruitful as the toons happily waved their bags of candy. BBendy and Shadow were both enjoying themselves as even they were getting candy since people thought BBendy was a guy on stilts and Shadow was a dressed up dog. Neither Allison or Henry were about to clue in their unsuspecting neighbors and opted to let them believe that little fantasy of theirs.

Eager to get to the next set of homes as a little cul de sac set up a multi house haunted corner full of scary characters and lots of candy, Benny darted ahead of his friends whom were chasing after the eager toon. The plushtoon rounded the corner only to let out a shriek in fear falling on his butt as a masked figure jumped out at him brandishing an ax roaring at the toon. The little demon dropped his candy trying to scramble away as the masked individual laughed at the frightened toon as he was sent crying running back to Allison attaching himself to her leg. The masked individual gladly helped himself to Benny’s bag and ran before the remainder of the toons had a chance to react.

“B-Benny sweetie what happened?” Allison tried to calm the crying toon as he refused to remove himself from her side.

SINdy caught up to his friend and nudged Allison to get her attention. ‘Someone wearing a costume jumped out and scared Benny. He then took his candy.’

“But what could have scared him so?” Allison said in a low tone as she repeatedly rubbed Benny’s back trying to soothe him. Alice joined her in humming to the toon trying to calm him down. She was silently thankful Alice’s voice was similar to hers as she could focus on Benny for her as she tried to find out what happened.

“It was an ax” Fate frowned at the sight of his friend. “I think the motion of the guy jumping at him and the ax is what scared him.”

Fate’s words tugged at Allison’s old memories of Benny’s earliest days of him fearing Joey and the man's choice of weapon in trying to kill him was an ax. It was the sole reason why Tom kept his ax well out of sight of the toon as just seeing one put Benny on edge or would he would flee in fear.

Henry’s Bendy scowled at the scene before him. Everyone was having a perfectly fun and enjoyable night and then someone had to ruin it. He noticed the other Bendy and Shadow were both staring off in a particular direction, seemingly transfixed on where the individual ran to. A little thought crossed his mind as he remembered a little unique trait that the other Bendy had. He gently eased himself away from Henry and walked up to the other toon.

“Bendy, you can see the souls of people correct?” the toon nodded. ‘Then can you ‘see’ where the guy went to?’

Bendy realized what Henry’s Bendy was getting at and focused on the soul of the individual that frightened his friend. Sure enough he saw that the soul had fled to one of the backsides of the buildings and seemed to have joined in with a few others. Their souls had a sickly glow to them as the group clearly wasn’t up to any good and if he had to guess, Benny wasn’t their only target tonight.

“I see them” he answered Henry’s Bendy earning a mischevious grin from the toon.

“You can?You know where they went?” the demon eagerly rubbed his hands together. Bendy nodded at the toons response before Henry’s Bendy’s grins got almost impossibly wide as he began to take on his ink demon form.

Henry tapped his foot on the ground crossing his arms at the transformed toon with the other Bendy following suit and transforming into his ink devil form unfurling his wings. _‘Now what exactly do you think you’re doing?’_

“Well Halloween is a day where the demon’s come out to play.” Bendy turned to face the direction that the Ink Devil had pointed at. “I say we go play with them a little bit as a ‘thank you’ for messing with our friend.”

Henry pinched the area between his eyes shaking his head, he wanted to say ‘no’ but at the same time, karma does come back around. He was about to give his answer when Allison spoke up.

“Just don’t get caught.” the actress looked at the group with clear intent on her face gently passing Benny to Alice. “Don’t get caught, and don’t hurt them.”

The demon’s faces all turned maniacal before the group split up. Ink Devil took to the skies, Henry’s Bendy disappeared into an ink portal while Shadow and BBendy split up. Boris rounded up the bags the demon’s left behind choosing to hang onto them for them and brought them back to Allison and Henry.

Alice looked down at the curled up demon in her arms, she let out a small sigh in gratitude as he wasn’t shaking anymore and seems to have calmed down. She balanced the toon gently in one arm and rested her hand between his horns rubbing them. “Feeling better sweetie?” Her answer was a small nod as a pair of mismatched piecut eyes met her own. She gently set the smaller toon down for while Benny stayed nestled between her and Allison.

Allison chuckled at the silence of the evening looking at Henry who was focused on the direction the demons scampered to. “I only shudder to think what they are gonna do.”

Henry turned and nodded in agreement before he noticed that SINdy was the only Bendy toon that didn’t go to terrorize their evening nuisance. The angel grabbed his halo stretching it out and waved for SINdy’s attention.

 _‘How come you didn’t go?’_ the angel lifted a brow in confusion.

 ** _‘Well Confessional wanted to go, but I wanted to keep an eye on my friend.’_** the cardboard demon frowned at the angel. **_‘I felt it was more important to watch over my friends rather than to go after the sinner.’_**

Pride swelled in the parents' hearts before SINdy felt himself being pulled into a hug by Allison. “And I thank you for wanting to make sure your friend was ok.”

SINdy happily wiggled in Allison’s grasp. He wanted to go after the sinner, but his friends are more important to him, and besides, he knew that the other Bendy’s wouldn’t just take it lying down and do something about it. Allison felt nudging as he looked next to her side to see Benny leaning against her and she scooped him up hugging both him and SINdy.

Allison stayed that way hugging the two toons until they hear a loud cluster of shrill screams as a group of young teenage boys burst out from behind one of the houses screaming about monsters. The actress looked up from the two boys as a gleeful look graced her face as the boys were clambering over each other and and tangling themselves up in Halloween props trying to get away before they broke free and tore down the street screaming. Benny looked up to see his mother's face as while he knew she was always a sweetheart, he could have sworn he saw a set of devil horns on her before realizing it was a trick of the light off her antenna bandana.

“Have fun boys?” The actress asked as the demons returned to the group with both Henry's Bendy and Bendy shedding their larger form reverting to their toon states.

“We got the sinners, but we weren’t able to recover the candy. Only the bag.” Bendy frowned as he held up Benny’s now empty bag.

Benny gently grasped onto his empty bag with a small frown before he sighed turning it into a shadow of a smile. “At least you guys were nice enough to get it back. I can always replace the candy.”

The toons felt bad as their friend lost his candy and bowed their heads in guilt. Shadow murmured quietly before trotting up to boris and reclaiming it’s bag and returned to Benny. The toon looked at the large cat confused before shadows mouth split open and it gently bit onto a candy bar lifting it out of it’s bag and dropped it into Benny’s.

“Shadow you don’t have to-” Benny started before the cat growled at him and lifted a few more pieces of it’s candy dropping them into his bag.

Shadow gave Benny a quarter of it’s bag and soon found Benny’s arms wrapped around its neck hugging it with the toon whispering his thanks over and over. The cat purred and gently nuzzled it’s companion. It felt bad that they couldn’t get the candy back, but it’s not like it would really eat the candy it got for the holiday. If anything it would just give it’s candy to Junes girls back at home

While the inky cat was giving some of it’s candy to Benny, both Bendy’s looked at their bags and then at each other. BBendy grunted rolling his shoulders at the contemplating toons before striding past them and reclaimed his bag from boris. He waited for Shadow to step aside before reaching into his bag and pulled out a few pieces and dropped them into Benny’s bag as well. Once he was done he turned his head towards his 2 smaller iterations snorting at them before walking over to Henry and sitting down next to the man.

The larger demon’s actions spoke volumes. ‘If I can share some of mine, then you can share some of yours’.

Both Bendy’s sighed and soon found themselves being nudged forward by Fate with the group approaching Benny. Each of them pulled out a portion of their candy giving it to the plushtoon with words of apology. Boris and Alice happily gave Benny some of their candy with Alice giving the toon a small hug asking him if he felt better. Boris had to almost peel Benny off him as the cartoon wolf gave him his king size bar as some chocolates preferring to keep the lollipops for himself.

Benny was so happy that his friends were willing to share with him to make up for his loss. He carefully slipped out of his costume and made sure no one was around before transforming into his Ragdoll form. His threads laced about the area gently pulling all his friends except Shadow who opted to lean against the demons side, to himself wrapping them all up in one big hug. **“ThAnK yOu EvErYoNe.”**

The group all laughed at the sudden group hug while Allison checked her watch. “All right boys, it’s getting pretty late. We should head home.” she called out of the bundle of toons earning various ‘nooos’ and ‘do we have to?’

Henry held up his halo _‘She’s right. We still have to walk back to Benny’s house and then head home from there. People generally stop passing out candy past a certain hour as the children tire out quickly.’_ the angel gestured around with the toons realizing that the streets were now very quiet and that most of the houses had their lights off.

SINdy let out a small yawn before quickly covering his mouth looking at Allison sheepishly. She laughed before scooping up the cardboard toon as well as her own and helped them into the beehive cart. Shadow got the hint and trotted back to the harness and slid it’s head through it and managed to get itself in the reins. Boris was content with walking with Henry, but he helped Alice sit atop the cart while Henry’s Bendy was more content with riding on his creators shoulders. BBendy was showing signs of tiring as he whined slightly and sat down on occasion. Allison felt bad as she didn’t know if the cart was strong enough to support the weight of the demon given the fact that only she and Shadow were moving the cart.

Fate smiled and gently grasped onto the large demon as well as onto the reins of the cart. “Henry can you grab onto Bendy please?” The god looked over the angel with Henry looking at him confused. He didn’t question the golden Bendy and grabbed onto BBendy’s arm. Once Fate was certain that everyone was in contact with one another he glowled slightly and snapped his fingers.

\------------------------------

Tom stretched in his chair he set out in the front of the house as he glanced at his near empty bowl. He was surprised by how many children braved their long driveway to the house as their home wasn’t exactly welcoming looking at night. He set the bowl on the seat of the chair and lifted it up to carry it inside when a flash of light lit one side of the house briefly.

“What the hell?” The mechanic set the chair down and looked towards the source of the light.

Allison, Henry and the rest of the toons were all standing on the side of the house with a few of them looking around confused. Henry’s feathers were puffed up from the travel and Allison was wide-eyed immediately spinning her head around at her surroundings. The woman clearly baffled at the movement and the familiarity of her surroundings.

‘Honey?” Tom called to her attracting her attention

Fate grinded widely “And we’re back.”

Allison was shocked at the sudden travel by the little golden Bendy, then again he is a god so at the same time she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. Part of her was thankful that Fate was able to transport them all home as she was feeling pity for BBendy who was tired but still had to walk. She was taken out of her thoughts as she felt something nudging her side as BBendy was gently nuzzling her making gurgling sounds that vaguely sounded like ‘thank you’.

“You’re welcome big guy.” Allison laid her hand alongside the demons jaw and gently scratched him at the base of his horns. “I hope you had fun. Don’t be a stranger and have a good night.”

BBendy nodded and stepped away as Fate came up to the actress. “It was a pleasure to meet you in person and I hope to see you soon. I’m gonna take BBendy home for ya Henry.”

Henry nodded _‘Thanks, my toons are getting tired so I’m gonna have my hands full.’_

“My door is always open Fate, thanks again for coming.” Allison lightly hugged the golden Bendy.

“Nice to know, but I don’t use doors. Just set out enough glitter and I’ll come running.” the toon beamed at her before gently grabbing onto BBendy and with the snap of the fingers and a small flash of light they were gone.

A yawn broke the brief silence as Henry’s Bendy yawned and clung sleepily to his creator getting a small chuckle out of Henry as the man readjusted his hold on the toon. _‘I guess it’s time for me to head home.’_ The angel looked back at Allison and held his hand out. _‘Thank you for inviting us over and I apologize again for bringing the toons, but I’m glad they all had fun at the end of the day, even if there was a little mishap in the end.’_

Allison accepted Henry’s hand and pulled the angel into a one arm hug as to not crush Bendy in his arm. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad that Benny has such good friends like you to where he calls you family. If you’re family in his eyes, you’re family in mine.”

“Which means you needs to visit more.” Tom came over and patted the angel on the shoulder.

A warm smile crossed Henry’s face as he lightly cleared his throat. “T-Thank you.” he softly spoke.

Alice looked at her creator worried about him speaking since it’s excruciating on his throat, but she knew he meant it. Henry cares about the little plushtoon and Benny cares for him in turn. In a way they all were an estranged family spread across multiple worlds. She gently slid off the cart with Boris catching her and she peered inside the cart to say goodbye to Benny only to see both Benny and SINdy sound asleep. Henry looked over at her and began to walk to the cart but she waved him off and pretended to lay her head on a pillow asleep, the angel getting the hint.

 _‘I see the boys are all tuckered out for the day.’_ Henry feigned laughing before looking back at Allison and Thomas. _‘Thanks again and good night to you and your family.’_

Allison watched as Henry’s halo dripped a bit of a golden fluid that he collected in the palm of his hand. Boris gently took Bendy off Henry’s shoulders allowing the man access to his other hand that he used to draw what resembled a door on the side of the wall. To their amazement the door shifted turning from a drawing to a real door. The angel waited a moment before resting his hand on the doorknob.

_ ‘Let's go home’ _

He opened the door revealing a tunnel as Alice stepped in first followed by Boris. Henry looked back at Allison and Tom nodding slightly before he stepped through and shut the door behind himself. The door stayed solid for a time before it reverted back to a drawing and faded away leaving behind a blank wall.

“Well Ma’am, it’s been a pleasure” Bendy strode up to Allison shaking her hand as well as Toms.

“Likewise Bendy. Don’t be a stranger.” the actress smiled at the toon.

“I’ll see you around everyone. Thank you for inviting me and happy birthday Benny.” the toon beamed at his sleeping friend before he pulled out a book.

The book floated in the toons hands before it opened to reveal a bright light engulfing the toon. Bendy’s black body began to turn gold as it seemed to melt away as it spiraled around the book and disappeared into it’s pages. Once the swirls of golden ink was gone the light faded with it and the book slowly dissipated into a mist before vanishing altogether.

The stillness of the night had been restored as all the demons had returned to their homes say for one little straggler. SINdy was sound asleep next to his friend in the cart earning a soft smile from Allison as she scooped up both sleeping toons out of the cart and quietly asked for Tom to put the cart away. Shadow freed itself of the harness and helped Tom push the cart back into the garage while Allison retreated inside to put the toons to bed. It wouldn't sit well with her to wake SINdy and ask him to go home. There was no harm in letting him spend one more night.

Allsion entered the home and headed straight for the couch which had been folded up and put away with all the blankets stacked neatly on top of it. She was thankful the toons were children sized as she carefully slid SINdy’s night shirt on him and set him on one side of the couch before dressing Benny and set him on the other. Just as she finished dressing her toon and covered them both with a blanket she heard soft murmuring and looked to see shadow looking at her with its head bowed.

Shadow felt bad that it’s creator hadn’t come for it yet, it had hoped that it would be going home around the time everyone else was going home. Then again, neither it nor it’s creator had any clue as to what time it was in Benny’s world when it got dropped off. It sat on its haunches at a loss as for what it was supposed to do. Allison motioned for Shadow to come to her for which it obliged, it soon found the actress scratching it behind it’s stubby horns.

“It’s ok Shadow. If you have to spend another night here that’s fine. I’m sure Ben will come and get you first thing in the morning.” she reassured the ink cat. “There’s enough room on the couch so you can rest.”

Shadow murmured softly before gently headbutting her in her stomach purring before it carefully climbed atop the couch as to not disturb it’s sleeping occupants. It used it’s tail to gently lift SINdy and his blanket while pulling Benny with its forepaws as it laid the two sleeping toons against it’s side with itself acting as a pillow. Allison fetched a small blanket and covered the inky cat and toons while the cat curled its tail around them protectively.

“G-night Shadow” Allison whispered petting the cat before heading into the kitchen to enjoy a little relaxation time before heading to bed.

Tom entered the kitchen and set himself up a cup of tea as he relaxed in the chair inviting Allison to join him for some idle chatter about the days events. The couple swapping stories about their dealings with the toons and how much fun they had with their respective personalities. Allison had to admit it was cute seeing Benny’s energetic and playful side that he mostly shows when he’s around Bendy. Seeing him behaving more like the toon he’s supposed to be brought a smile to both parents face. They could hardly believe that their toon knew so many interesting characters from other places and the light hints about other people who the toon had heard of by never met. It made them realize that what they thought was a small studio family between them, their Henry and fellow survivors was in truth part of a much larger family spread across several worlds.

Meanwhile Shadow barely laid it’s head down to settle in for the night until movement next to it caught it’s attention. SINdy slowly got out off the bed before turning around and retucked Benny and Shadow back in their blankets. The ink cat tilted its head at the sudden movement from the toon before noticing that the toons eyes were very different. The cat felt like what he was looking at was a different being in its entire.

SINdy rested his gloved hand over his chest above his heart and gently removed it without disturbing it too much causing the toons form to melt into a large puddle. Shadow was alarmed at the sudden action and wanted to inspect the spot before the puddle rippled and bulged upwards taking a large shape. The black mass settled into a cape like form before opening and settling down upon the shoulders of a full grown man with pointed ears and long curved horns that curled downwards like a rams. The man's pale complexion and glowing yellow eyes drifting in a sea of black smiled down at the inky cat with a single finger over his mouth quietly shushing to feline.

 ~~ **“It’s ok. I’m just here to have a lIttle talk and then I’ll let his body rest.”**~~ the man spoke to Shadow before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Allison and Tom were both enjoying their tea with Tom listening to Allison recounting the incident with Benny and the masked teenager. Naturally Tom was angry as he wanted Benny’s first Halloween to be a fun one with his friends and it left a bad taste in his mouth that the kid frightened the toon so easily with an ax. The mechanic still blamed himself over the toons very real fear of the tool as it was the weapon of choice by Joey when the man tried to kill him. A scowl formed on his face at Allison’s words, but it soon morphed into alarm at the appearance of a tall horned man in their kitchen.

“Who are you?!” Tom immediately rose from his chair on the defensive at their intruder.

 ** ~~“Nice to meet the both of you in person.”~~** A smile graced the man's face as he took a slight bow calmly. ** ~~“My name is Confessional. I’m sure you’ve heard quite a bit about me from Benny and SINdy.”~~**

Allison was shocked at her sudden intruder until the man spoke his name. Confessional. A demon that Benny had told her that resides within SINdy who helps keep and eye on the toons, a being that is seldom seen yet is always there.

“N-Nice to meet you Confessional.” Allison cleared her throat finding her voice. “ Um... would you like to join us?” she gestured to the table.

 ** ~~“Why thank you.”~~ **Confessional nodded as he fully entered the room.

Tom had only briefly heard of the name Confessional from Allison when she was giving him the list of visitors, but the demon never showed up. He had assumed that Confessional would be a sort of Bendy toon like most of Benny’s friends or maybe vaguely resembling the Ink Demon, but a human male with horns? He was not expecting.

Confessional took the offered seat as Allison got up to fetch him a mug to set him up with some tea. All the while Confessional waited patiently while the charm at the base of his neck that strongly resembled an eye seemed to stare at Thomas making the man slightly uncomfortable. He had no clue how the toons seemed to enjoy this man's presence as he was very intimidating. He had a calm demeanor, but it was like the charm that resembled an eye seemed to stare into ones soul.

“Here you go.” Allison set down a mug filled with hot water and a floating tea bag. “There a little cream and sugar if you want any.”

 ** ~~“Thank you.”~~** Confessional waved his hand slightly as he wasn’t interested in the additional items. He gently squeezed out the tea bag and set it aside before taking a sip of his tea.

An awkward silence filled the air as neither Allison nor Tom knew what to say to their sudden guest. To say that Confessional was a little intimidating was an understatement as the couple lightly fidgeted while the demon helped himself to some tea.

A chuckle drifted through the air from the demon as Confessional set his cup down to look at the pair before him. **~~“For starters I don’t bite, and second I’d like to give you my thanks.”~~**

“For what?” Tom spoke as he fiddled with his mug, the eye charm still staring at him.

 ** ~~“For taking SINdy in.”~~** Confessional looked at Tom before turning his gaze to Allison. ~~**“You offered him a place of refuge that he may visit at any time should he need it. The studio isn’t a forgiving place as there are some… complications, on our end that make escaping the studio exceptionally difficult. While he himself can leave at any time, his perceived ‘father’ cannot. For him to be allowed to come and go from this place that gives him a mental break from the stress of the studio to replace it with a joy of being with friends, for that I am thankful.”**~~

Allison’s gaze turned from the demon and to her mug in her grasp as she ran her finger along the rim. “He doesn’t deserve it. SINdy is a little sweetheart. I couldn’t bear the thought of him being stuck in that place.”

 ~~ **“Like how Benny had left there before.”**~~ Confessional bluntly pointed out as he leaned back in his chair. **~~“You sympathize with him because you both feel guilty over what happened with Benny and how he had been left behind in that little room cause of lack of communication and trust. Then the studio collapsed imprisoning him and both of you in that place for 30 years.”~~**

“D-did Benny tell you about that?” Allison softly spoke while Tom stayed quiet, but it was clear that regret was on both their faces. They both questioned how much Benny had told his friends about his past as there were some parts that he hasn’t even told them.

 ~~ **“My name isn’t Confessional for no reason. I’m a sin eater and I can see the sins of your past. I just want to make sure that you aren’t taking SINdy in as a way to make up for what you both failed to do.”**~~ the demon crossed his arms staring at the parents with both of them averting their gazes in contemplation.

The sineating demon had no intention of separating Benny and SINdy as they were best friends, but he wanted to make sure that Allison and Tom weren’t welcoming in the cardboard demon as a way to make up for their neglect to their plushtoon. Trying to solve one’s problem for one toon doesn’t make up for the mistake with another.

“I-I know I really messed up back then, and nothing I do now will fix it.” Tom’s words breaking the silence. “But he’s a cute toon and doesn’t deserve the hand that’s been dealt to him. What type of person would I be if I didn’t help those that needed it when I am able? I can’t fix what I did then, and Benny knows that, but I can do my best to fix the things within our grasp now and keep them safe. SINdy is Benny’s best friend and those two are like brothers. So if Benny accepts him then I, no, we accept him as our own and he has a place here, should he ever need it.”

Tom stared at Confessional with conviction, he may not have known SINdy for very long, but the toon grew on him quickly. Watching the little toons interact with one another was like watching two siblings laugh and play. Having a fellow toon that Benny could be himself around was more than what he could ask for. Benny spent so long isolated that he needed someone to help hold his hand and to push through life. His friends were able to fill in the gap that he and Allison couldn’t fill with needing to keep a roof over their heads, and for that he was thankful.

Confessional looked at both parents who both were looking at him with determination. He could see that they meant what they said and that SINdy was in good hands. A shadow of a smile crept across his face before he finished the last of his tea and set the mug down. **~~“Thank you. I just wanted to make sure that SINdy is in good hands. I didn’t mean to give you both such a hard time as that was not my intent. I am in charge of the little demon and I value his well being above all else.”~~**

“I understand” Allison smiled warmly at the sineater. “You’re his guardian when Sammy isn’t around and you just want to make sure the boy is happy. Any parent can understand the desire, we just want the little ones to be happy and safe.”

Confessional closed his eyes chuckling. **~~“Well said. Anyways, thank you for the tea and allowing him to stay. I bid you two a good night.”~~** The demon rose from the chair handing Allison the mug.

“Thank you Confessional.” Allison softly spoke.

“And thank you for trusting us.” Tom added in as the two watched the demon leave the kitchen and head towards the living room.

Shadow felt a presence approach it as it lifted it head to see the demon from earlier. The man held out a small heart before pulling it into his form, his body melted into an inky puddle before pulling together to form the familiar form of SINdy. The toon slowly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself nestling into the inky cats side before falling asleep. All the while Allison and Tom watched the sineating demon revert to his much smaller counterpart as he let the little toons body rest. The couple looked at each other decided that perhaps they too should call it a night and head for bed.

\------------

The kitchen was full of hustle and bustle first thing in the morning with Allison practically tearing apart her pantry pulling out any item she could think of all the while stuffing them into a backpack. She knew that the studio wasn’t forgiving to SINdy and Sammy, but if she could make it a little easier on them then she was gonna damn well try. Small yawns and the sound of little shoes alerted her to the arrival of Benny and SINdy yawning as they were trying to wipe the sleep from their eyes. Shadow was gently nudging the toons towards the kitchen doorway as the little demonic sloths were dragging their feet. The little toons both mumbling smalls sounds of ‘good morning.’ as they were being herded to the kitchen table.

“Good morning boys, sleep well?” Allison pulled out a few packs of noodles examining them before setting them aside.

Benny opened his eyes to see the table covered in all sorts of canned items and packages of dried foods, the toon looked at the spread in confusion. “Allison, what is all this?”

“Well SINdy’s gotta go back home so I was gonna send him home with a little care package. After all, the only thing you get in the studio is the old bacon soup which I would hardly call a well balanced meal.” The actress beamed as she pulled out the last bag of dried fruits and laid it on the table.

SINdy looked up at his friends mother in shock. ** _‘You don’t have to.’_** the toon began before he found a finger over his mouth with Allison looking at him sternly.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” She pulled her finger away. “I have more than enough to spare that way it’s a little easier on you and you father.”

As soon as her words left her mouth she felt little gloved hands grabbing onto her leg and a little weight leaning against her before a sign floated up for her to read.

 _ **‘Thank you so much!’**_ SINdy was all grins. He didn’t expect for Benny's parents to send him home with a care package for both him and his father. Words couldn’t begin to describe how happy he was.

“Now Benny can you go to the linen closet and pull out a spare set of pillows and 2 blankets?” Allison gently patted SINdy on the head before trying to finish packing the backpack. The little cardboard demon happily clinging to her.

Benny did a mock salute before heading for the linen closet and began to rummage through it. He pulled out 2 fluffy spare pillows and 2 comforter blankets before hurrying back to Allison. “I got the pillows and blankets!”

“Thanks, now can you roll them up for me and use this to tie them down so it’s easier to carry?” Allison handed the toon two ribbons for which he and SINdy rolled the two blankets as tight as they could get them before tying them off.

The pair worked together to round up all the desired items and lump them together for Allison while she prepared the backpack as well as breakfast since she wasn’t about to send SINdy or Shadow home on an empty stomach. Shadow patiently watched and stayed out of the way while they worked while keeping a vigilant eye on the breakfast on the stove. It would occasionally make a gurgling sound to alert Allison as to the status of the eggs and bacon as to make sure they wouldn’t burn.

With a little teamwork the entirety of the backpack and heater were set up. SINdy couldn’t believe Benny’s parent’s generosity in giving him such wonderful gifts. He lifted the backpact up as tucked it behind himself making it disappear into his hammerspace along with the extra canned and dried foods that couldn’t fit into the bag. Allison watched in amazement as SINdy made all the items she was sending him home with disappear. She didn’t know he had a hammerspace.

“SINdy. I didn’t know you had a hammerspace.” The actress watched in amazement as he tucked away the blankets and pillows.

 _ **‘Yep, I have a hammerspace just like Benny, except mine isn’t internal.’** _The cardboard beamed up at her

“Wait, doesn’t Confessional share the hammerspace with you?” Benny tilted his head. He could already imagine the look on the demon’s face at all the items suddenly appearing in his space.

A grey blush dusted SINdy’s cheeks as he lightly scratched the back of his head. **_‘Yeah, I’ve gotten a few lectures about some of the items I keep in the hammerspace as he’ll complain about me ‘junking up the place’.’_**

“Well I bet he won’t complain if you give him some cake.” Allison reached into the fridge and pulled out a plate with two slices of cake on it as well as a canister full of cookies. She walked up to SINdy and handed him the items for which he stowed away. “There is a slice for your dad, as well as some cookies for the both of you.”

Allison was met with another hug from the little toon before she ushered both toons and cat to the table to eat breakfast. She watched as both Benny and SINdy got into a food eating contest to see who could eat their food the fastest with Benny somehow choking on his food. How he could choke with a nonexistent neck she had no clue, but was quick to the toons rescue with a glass of milk. Needless to say both toons learned to slow down and to finish their meal. Shadow softly gurgled in amusement watching the spectacle while enjoying its slices of bacon.

Bellies were satisfied and a glance up at the clock told SINdy it was time to head home or else his dad would worry, if he wasn’t already. **_‘Thank you for having me Mrs and Mr. Connor.’_** SINdy hugged Allison’s legs as well as Tom’s whom had just entered the kitchen seeking a breakfast.

“You’re welcome little guy, be careful at home.” Tom tiredly yawned as his hand searched for the coffee pot, one he obtained the pot he slunk away to the corner of the kitchen to fix himself a cup.

Allison accompanied Benny, SINdy and Shadow as they headed out the backdoor and began to make their way across the yard before the wall next to the door began to ooze ink. Shadow purred happily gaining Allison’s attention as she looked to see why the cat was making a happy noise only to see a very familiar dark door appear as well as a lanky demon stepping though.

Shadow trotted up to Ben and gurgled softly as he nuzzled it’s creators outstretched hand. **“Ssssorry I’mm late.”**

“W-wait a moment.” a voice caught Bens attention as he took his attention away from Shadow and to a woman standing before him along with the familiar plushtoon demon named Benny.

The woman looked at him in his unseen eyes. “I have something for you. Can you wait a minute?” earning a small nod from the demon.

Allison hurried into the home tossing open the refridgerator door startling Tom before grabbing the plate containing the last slice of cake. Tom watched her in confusion as she grabbed the last canister of cookies with the actress briefly explaining that Ben had arrived to take Shadow home. She hoped the demon would accept her gift and paced back out the door with her treasure in hand. She walked up to the lanky demon slowly and held out the canister with the plate on top.

“Here this is for you.” she held out the present to the demon. “It’s a thank you for letting Shadow come over.”

Ben looked at the canister and plate in the woman's arms, he wasn’t expecting them to offer him a gift as a thank you for letting Shadow come to their home. It felt strange to receive a gift for such such an act of simply dropping someone off, especially since he wasn’t the one staying. He slowly extended his gloved hand and Allison gingerly placed the canister and plate onto his hand allowing to demon to withdraw his gift. Ben looked over the plate and slice of cake seemingly wondering if it was a trick, he could recall in the past that every time there was cake he never got any as sometime always happened preventing him from enjoying the treat. His inspection was met with a light chuckle taking his attention away from the plate and to the woman standing before him.

“The cake is on one of my plates.” Allison gave a small hopeful smile to the demon. “The rule of thumb is that when someone receives a plate it means that they have to come back with the plate with their own food. It's an invitation to come to the house again.”

Ben looked at the woman before he looked at Shadow, he could feel twinges of optimism from the cat. Shadow was hoping its creator would return and perhaps visit himself. The constant light nudging from the feline finally spurred Ben to speak as his stillness and silence was making Allison fidget slightly. **“Thhaaaank you.”**

“You’re welcome Ben.” The actress smiled at him with Benny eagerly nodding.

The demon said nothing more as he waved to his portal with Shadow taking the hint, the ink Cat turned and nuzzled Allison, Benny and SINdy before trotting through the portal. Ben took a short glance at the trio before stepping through himself. The dark doorway closed up behind the demon as the ink that made the door seemed to be swallowed with it.

“Maybe someday he’ll visit.” Benny looked up at his mom who was studying where the demon and cat disappeared to.

“Maybe. Ben is very quiet and I can’t read him at all.” Allison looked down at the two toons looking up at her. “It will probably be a little while before he comes, which is fine. We all move at a pace that suits us and his is a little slower than most, and I can’t fault him for it. We really don’t know much about him so only time can tell.”

Benny and SINdy both nodded in agreement at her words. SINdy could feel Ben’s sins radiating from the demon almost like a veil hiding something within. Perhaps someday Ben will be able to shed what’s holding him back and be who he really is. Only time can tell as it seemed that there is a lot that the demon needed to sort out and he could only hope that he has someone who is patient and is willing to give him that chance. Everyone needs a second chance.

Benny gave a small hopeful smile to the wall where Ben and Shadow disappeared. He really hoped that someday Ben would be able to come visit for real rather than simply dropping Shadow off and leaving. He wanted to get to know the demon better as he was a walking mystery, but as Allison said, he moves at a slower pace than the rest of them. He hoped he’ll eventually warm up to them and visit as a friend.

The group stared at the wall a little longer before they slowly made their way across the yard to the heart of the ring of Weeping Willow trees that wrapped Benny’s play hut in a veil of browns and golds from the fall leaves. She brushed the living curtain aside allowing the two toons to slip inside with Benny unlocking and opening the door for them. The group entered the dimly lit hut before Allison turned on the lights casting a warm glow on the interior.

SINdy gazed at his portal before turning back to look at Benny and Allison. **_‘I’d like to thank you again Mrs. Allison for allowing me to come over to stay for a little while for my friends birthday, as well as the gifts you’ve given me to take home.’_** the little toon hugged Allison’s leg

“You’re very welcome sweetie. I can only hope that you’ll be careful over there and if you need help you know you can always come to us.” Allison gently rubbed the small demons back returning the hug.

SINdy slowly broke the hug and then turned to hug Benny. ** _‘Happy Birthday Benny and I’m sorry about the scare during trick-or-treating, but I hope you had a fun birthday.’_**

Benny beamed at his friend giving him a tight hug before letting go. “I had a lot of fun even though there was a little mishap, it happens, but I was glad that I was able to have all of you here to celebrate. It makes it even better knowing that Allison and Tom are allowing you to come over any time to play.”

 _ **‘I look forward to it, and can we make peanut butter cookies together next time?’**_ SINdy looked over at Allison with a hopeful expression.

“Sure sweetie. I always have some on hand. Next time I’ll show you how to make them.” The actress chuckled at the happy toon.

SINdy silently cheered hopping from foot to foot before he accidentally stepped on a pillow in his excitement throwing off his balance. He fell backwards into his portal with his sign following after him reading **_‘Not again!’_** before it disappeared into the ink stain leaving behind a startled Allison and amused Benny.

“Umm...Benny?” she looked down at her toon gaining his attention. “Will he be ok?”

Benny chuckled at his friends departure. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. That’s how he came across our world to begin with, a little trip down the rabbit hole and here he is.”

Allison looked back at the stain and the pillows before chuckling to herself. Benny has some amusing friends that even she had to admit that she was looking forward to them coming by again. With one swift motion she scooped Benny up into her arms lightly tickling him as she heading for the door.

“Let’s go back inside and harass Tom. That old dog needs a workout.” she laughed, Benny was instantly on board as the pair headed inside and sought out a father to a toon demon and husband to a demonic angel.

Allison had to admit that while the weekend was a little crazy with all the colorful guests, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd to send a special thanks to my friends Trashboatprince, Inkspottie, ZanzaFlux, Vespavespa, SonicCrazyGal and Dobermutt for allowing me to borrow their characters for this story and I hope you all have enjoyed it.


End file.
